Forbidden attraction
by Captain.Jay.C.U97
Summary: Yoruichi has been teaching for three years now, each year is the same. Who would've know the upcoming year is going to be different?
1. Chapter 1

Yeah, i know another new story and i havent even finished my other two well i just got a ton of ideas that i needed to get out of my head.

ONCE AGAIN I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR CHARACTERS!

**"HURRY UP! WHAT ON GOD'S EARTH ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING?! I THOUGHT I SAID RUN NOT STROLL. OH KAMI! EVEN MY GREAT GRANDMOTHER CAN OUTSPEED YOU SLOWPOKES! WHAT HAVE YOU PEOPLE BEEN DOING THIS SUMMER?!" **The voice echoed through the gym, standing at the bleachers is a woman in her early 20s. She is wearing black tight Nike running pants that cut off at the thighs and a sports tank top which stops at the belly button revealing a bit of her toned stomach also it rounds off at the neck which shows a decent amount of cleavage but not too much and to top it off she has black and white Nike air maxes. Her caramel coloured skin glistened as the sweat reflects the light, her golden eyes watch carefully like a cat, as the bunch of student jog slowly around the gym, out of breathe. **"SERIOUSLY I WOULD REALLY LIKE TO DO SOMETHING ELSE THIS PERIOD THAN WATCH YOU PEOPLE CRAWL AROUND THIS GYM! IF YOU DON'T PICK UP THE PACE AND FINISH THE FIVE LAPS I HAVE TOLD YOU TO DO IN FIVE MINUTE, YOU WILL ALL STAY BEHIND AFTER SCHOOL AND RUN TEN LAPS!" **the caramel woman shouts with her hands behind her back. She sighs in frustration then undoes the ribbon that holds her purple hair together in a ponytail and shake her head from side to side totally oblivious to the scene she was making and the gapping students that have stopped from their little run.

**"Jesus! She is so fucking hot, how can Ms Shihōin be so fucking hot yet cold and frightening at the same time?"** one student whispered to his friend

**"Dunno but imagine how she is in bed. Mhmm... Just thinking about her gets me hard. Those legs, tits…Damn" **a student whispered back

**"I kno-"**The student was cut off by someone shouting.

**"WHY, HAVE YOU TWO STOPPED?! DO YOU WANT TO STAY AFTER SCHOOL?!" **

The two students immediately looked at each other with a frightened look on their faces and continued with her group.

**"What a bunch of imbeciles?"** the woman said to herself then sighed and raised her hands towards her head and began rubbing her temples. **'If I have to go through another year of gapping students and some trying to make a move on me, I swear I'm going to shoot myself' **she thought.

_By the end of the lesson:_

**"You're lucky you finished your laps, now getting going to the changing rooms and shower off and prepare for next class"** the teacher said then began to walk away but before she could get far a boy ran up to her.

**"Yo miss" **

**"Yeah, what is it you want?" **she said in a cold tone and turned around slightly to look at the boy, he had red hair and tattoos on his forehead.

**"I was wondering if you could help me after school with track and you know we could get to know each other better" **the boy winked at the end

**'WHAT THE FUCK? Is this kid serious….'** the woman thought. A murderous look over took her face and she glared at the boy. When the boy saw the look on his teachers face, he could only reply with a whimper and immediately ran in the direction of the changing rooms. **"Fucking fool"** the teacher said while rolling her eyes, not caring for her language as she continued to walk out of the gym with a scowl on her face.

**A LITTLE LATER DURING THE DAY IN THE STAFF ROOM:**

Within the staffroom there is a counter with all the kitchen appliances needed except a cooker towards your left once you step into the room, on the wall where the door is, there is a couch with a coffee table, against the wall, opposite the door there is a large window that over sees the playground and another large sofa with a coffee table, the wall opposite the kitchen counter is a few vending machines and six round tables with three chairs around each table and in the middle there is a large rectangle table with many chairs surrounding it. At the end where the vending machines are, sat the caramel skinned teacher. She was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and a croissant still having the scowl in place, sipping her coffee as she thinks back to that ridiculous event that happened in the morning.

**"Good afternoon Yoruichi"**

Suddenly breaking out of her own little world, she looks up to find a pale man with long white hair dressed in a black suit.

**"Afternoon Ukitake"** Yoruichi said now with her trademark grin in place of her scowl

**"I'm taking your first day back hasn't gone so well?"** the man asks

**"What makes you say that?" **

The man chuckles slightly. **"You haven't even touched your croissant and your sipping your coffee. You only sip your coffee when you have a lot on your mind and since you haven't devoured the piece of bread it is a wonder. So what's keeping your mind busy? A new girl perhaps?" **she scowls slightly. He chuckles in return then fakes a gasp while putting his hand in front of his mouth **"Don't tell me a student is keeping your mind occupied. Is it Soi Fon perhaps"** the white haired man said with a teasing grin. The scowl on Yoruichi's face only deepened.

Yoruichi kisses her teeth then glares at Ukitake. **"You know I can't stand that little brat and yes a student is keeping my mind occupied but not in the sense that your thinking of. Seriously Ukitake when did you get so dirty minded**?" she said with a teasing grin towards the end.

He chuckles and takes a seat. **"I get that from you"** he said with a teasing grin still in place then his tone changed to a serious but friendly tone. **"So what's up?"**

She stuck out her tongue and then crossed her arms before looking the other way. **"You mean Kisuke is rubbing off on you**" but then sighed. **"First day back and I already have a student asking me 'do you want to get to know each other"** she said while rolling her eyes.

Ukitake couldn't help but laugh sending his head back and his shoulder shaking. Yoruichi only glared. **"Done?"** she said while arms crossed and glaring

Calming down from his fits of laughter **"Sorry Yoru-chan, it's just funny that you get hit on everywhere"**

**"It's not funny when you're me" **she frowns looking down into her coffee cup.

**"Don't let them get to you, they're just horny teenagers"**

She sighs **"I know"**

**"So why do you hate the kid Soi Fon anyways?" he asked trying to change the subject**

She immediately lifted her head and stared him in the eye. **"It's not that I hate her, I just don't particularly like her coz' she's an obnoxious little brat. Thinking she can do whatever she wants just because she has money. Its wonders why the principle even allows her to stay, not to mention she doesn't even know the word respect." **She kisses her teeth then replies **"She really needs to get herself a dictionary and look the word up, that little fool."**

He chuckles slightly. **"You know she is one of the smartest students right, IQ almost at genius level and—"**

**"****Yeah yeah, I know as much as I hate to admit it she is a quick one too, if she put her mind to track, I bet she could go far**" then the bell went off. She sighed in frustration time for class as she prepared to head out the door.

**"Yoruichi, what about your croissant?" **Ukitake called out while pointing at it.

Her eyes widened. **"Oh my god, I almost forgot about that!" **she quickly wolfed it down and ran out the door before Ukitake could say anything. He just sat their smiling and shaking his head. "**Even after so many years and she still is the same neko-chan"**


	2. Chapter 2

_YORUICHI'S :_

_I was making my way towards the gym for my next lesson then something clicked in my head as I got lost in thought 'OH GOODY! For the rest of the afternoon I'm stuck in a hall full of senior girls! Cra—'until I was once again dragged out of my thoughts, this time by the sound of laughter I turned my head to the left of me to see a bunch of kids huddled together, cackling away. I got a closer look and I saw that stupid red head that approached me this morning. **"Abarai" **I growled almost silently. From the group I could tell they were a bunch of year 11s and three of them are supposed to be in my next class. The first of the group was a tall boy leaning against the lockers he has short orange hair, even though he has his back towards me. I knew exactly who he was, it was Ichigo Kurosaki. 'After all he is the only boy in the school with that coloured hair' next to him stood a petite girl with short black hair; his girlfriend and younger sister of an old friend of mine Rukia Kuchiki, next to her stood the red head Renji Abarai 'Your lucky I'm a teacher or else I would've kick your ass' next to Renji stood a girl with VERY large breasts, blonde hair and blue eyes Rangiku Matsumoto 'Honestly what is the girl trying to prove, Is she trying to tell the world "Hey! Look at me, I'm a fucking whore come fuck me!" Just look at the way she wears her uniform' and finally in the middle of Ichigo and Rangiku stood_ _Soi Fon leaning against the locker with her arms crossed and her right leg against the locker with her navy blue bangs, two braids and golden hoops, her trademark jackets over her uniform it looks like she decided to go for a jacket where the part that covers the body is yellow and the sleeves are black and her collar flicked up not to mention she seems to have black and yellow air forces on too. When I caught sight of her I felt my body temperature rise and a weird feeling in my stomach. I don't know why this happens but I guess it's just because I really dislike her with a passion. 'tch who do you think you are?' Then something caught my attention she was smirking 'I have never seen any emotion from her before' and Renji had his head down in a depressing manner. Suddenly I heard Ichigo say **"Man, Ms Shihōin only glared at him and he literally ran into the changing room pissing himself"** he let out a howl of laughter. The rest joined even Soi Fon; my eyes widen then my attention went back to Renji. **"Shut up strawberry head I didn't piss myself, like you wouldn't run from her glare**". Before Ichigo could speak Soi Fon did** "Pfft… You're just a pussy Abarai"**_

**_"No I'm not Soi Fon I bet you couldn't do better than me"_**_ he said in a playful tone with a smirk on his face_

**_"Is that a challenge Abarai?"_**_ she said in her signature cold tone while looking him in the eyes _

**_"Errrr…" _**

_'What's so scary about Soi Fon anyways? One look and she got him lost for words' _

**_"Well?"_**_ Soi Fon said _

**_"Y-y-yeahh"_**_ he replied _

_'What?! Challenge what do they think of me?'_

**_"Very well"_**_ she replied sustaining her cold tone_

_'Oh No! She did not just...'_

**_"I don't think you stand a chance Soi"_**_ said Rangiku _

**_"And whys that?"_**_ now tearing her gaze from Renji to Rangiku_

**_"Errr… Well you know she may not swing that way" _**_she said quietly, a little shaken from the look_

_'You really don't know me Matsumoto hehehe…'_

**_"We'll see"_**_ a smirk on her face now and she's looking directly at me and quickly winks at me before turning her attention to her friends_

_Shock took over my face, I feel like a kid that has just been caught with their hand in a cookie jar then suddenly I feel my body temperature rise and blood rushing towards my cheeks 'How long has she known I've been standing here for? Damn! Why does it feel like I'm blushing? No! I can't be! What the fuck is this fucking feeling? I've never felt something like this before! Pfft but if she thinks I'm going to be part of their games they can think again'_

**_SOI FON'S :_**

**_Well look at that it looks like someone is awfully nosy today. Damn it! This feeling, why is it I only get it when I look at her or when I'm near her. Meh, whatever, Pfft… I can't believe Renji actually thought he had a shot with her. Hmm… those legs and tits damn, hate to admit it but she is one fucking sexy teacher I wouldn't mind throwing her on to a desk. Finally I have an excuse to make my move. HA! Renji watch and learn, I'll show you how to get a woman, even though this could cost me a bit of my pride oh wells fun has never come without risks right? But still I've always gotten what I've wanted. Wait? Did I just see her blush?_**


	3. Chapter 3

**"Why are you all standing here? Get to class!" **Yoruichi said in her cold demeanour

All of them but one looked like they were deer's in front of a headlight. The four thought the same thing **'how much of that did she hear?'** and of course they were scared shitless since they know Yoruichi isn't just a pretty face. While they were panicking, a smirk grew on one of the students faces.

**"Why are YOU standing out here miss?" **Soi Fon said with her usual cold tone but with a hint of amusement.

Her friends turn to her with a 'what the fuck are you doing look'.

**"You think your funny don't you Ms Fon"** Yoruichi snapped back with a angered tone and her fist clenching.

**"Wasn't trying to be Shihōin" **

Yoruichi's hands began to clench into fists, the four students stepped aside from Soi Fon and their teacher, not wanting to get in the cross fire between them. She closes her eyes trying to calm herself down and mutters **"That's Ms Shihōin to you"** she feels herself beginning to calm down so she opens her eyes only to be greeted with Soi Fon a few inches from her face with her arms still crossed.

Yoruichi's eyes widen, she feels her heartbeat increase and once again she feels blood flow straight to her cheeks. **'What the fuck? How did I not hear her coming towards me? Damn! Why am I blushing?'**

Soi Fon's arms dropped and now grabbing Yoruichi's wrists, her smirk widens '**Damn she's beautiful, HA! So it looks like I was right before she was blushing'** she begins to move closer until their lips are barely touching when she freezes. She feels that odd feeling again, one she's never felt before but this time it is much stronger like her stomach is doing cartwheels little did she know Yoruichi had the same reaction. The proximity only intensified the feeling and made the teacher blush even more.

Soi Fon begins to feel her heartbeat increase as well. **'What the fuck is going on? This has never happened before. Get it together you fool you're better than this!' **then she moves her head quickly to Yourichi's right ear, brushing her lips slightly against it.

Yoruichi's eyes widen more if possible and her heartbeat increases even more as she feels Soi Fon's warm breathe against her ear. **'Dammit! Why can't I move? What is wrong with me'** she hears a little laugh, even though quiet and short, it was like music to her ears. **'No way, did I just hear her laugh?'** as quick as lightning Soi Fon pulls away and lets go of Yoruichi.

**"Come on Matsumoto, Kuchiki lets go to gym"** Soi Fon ordered in her cold tone

Her four friends in a state of shock of what they just witnessed. Slowly the two girls nodded their heads and made their way towards the gym.

**"Oh and Renji better close your mouth soon, you don't want to attract flies now do ya?"** Soi Fon said while chuckling **"Now scram you two, stop tryna perv on us girls" **she said with a cold, serious tone. The two quickly ran off, she chuckled again and looked back at Yoruichi.

**"You alright Shihōin?"** she asked in a flirtatious tone while smirking and putting her hands in her pockets.

Snapping out of her shock '**Damn why does it sound so good when she says my name like** **that'** she bites her lip unconsciously. Seeing this reaction only increased the size of Soi Fon's smirk.

**"i-i-I'm fine, now go get changed!"** Yoruichi said a bit flustered.

**"So you enjoy eavesdropping huh?"** ignoring the instructions she was given.

Yoruichi eyes widen **'she knew I was there the whole time' **

**"Pfftt… I could care less about your foolish conversations"** this made Soi Fon chuckle

**"Hmm… Really? Then why did you continue to listen to our conversation and not just walk on to the gym?"** She takes a step closer

**"It's only because I heard Kurosaki mention my name"** she said while crossing her arms and looking in the other direction.

**"Now why don't I believe that?" **she took another step forward and started to brush her fingers against Yoruichi's right arm.

The skin on skin contact caused Yoruichi to shiver. Soi fon's smirk grew bigger. Yoruichi finally noticing what was going on quickly swatted Soi Fon's hand and glared at her before storming to the door. Before opening the door she said **"By the way Ms Fon I'm not going to be a part of your little games, keep trying but no way will I become part of you collection and don't forget I'm your teacher this could count as sexual harassment"**

Soi fon quickly grabbed her wrist before she could open the door. Yoruichi turned her head back and glared at Soi Fon's hand then looked up and glared at her which was matched by a smirk. **'Why does my glare have no effect on her? UGH! Wait! Her eyes are grey?' **

**"And yet I haven't heard a single complain from you. Shihōin"**

**'Dammit why does my stomach get this odd feeling every time she says my name like** **that'**Yoruichi growled** "Its Ms Shihōin to you" **she says while pulling her hand away.

Soi Fon chuckled. **"Whatever Shihōin" **she said then winked and stuffed her hands in her pockets before turning around putting on her trademark scowl and entering the gym.

**'What the fuck just happened?'** Yoruichi thought


	4. Chapter 4

She shook her head and took a few deep breathes to relax herself from the recent events. Once feeling relaxed she quickly looks left, right and behind to see if anyone was around. Letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding, she puts on her cold mask and pushes the doors open. She steps in to find all the girls on the bleachers, as she makes her way towards the centre and immediately sees Soi Fon, Rangiku and Rukia at the top of the bleachers. **'How the fuck did she get changed so quickly?'** she thought. Then she noticed Soi Fon wink at her again with a smirk plastered on her lips. Yoruichi could feel herself blush; she turned her head and rolled her eyes trying to hide the blush. This made Soi Fon's smirk turn into a grin before returning to a scowl.

**'Damn she's a beauty, who woulda thought she could blush? Looks like my next stop is the track team'** Soi Fon was torn from her thoughts she then turned her attention from the front to Rangiku

**"Maybe you do have a chance with her" **

**"What made you change your mind" **She replied in her usual cold tone

**"Seeing the way she just froze up like that but I'm gonna say your chances are slim"** she replied

**"That's what's gonna make this more exciting, I'm sick of these little girls. It's time for a woman."**

Rukia and Rangiku both chuckled.

**"I don't know what's more unbelievable: you almost kissing her or she was going to allow you"** Rukia said with a chuckle at the end.

**"What's there not to believe"** a smirk formed on Soi Fon's face.

**"I still don't think she's into girls, she was probably just caught off guard by the fact that it looks like you were about to kiss her"**

**"Actually Rangiku that's where you're wrong, my brother did say something about Ms Shihōin being into girls"**

**"No way, so she's a lesbian?"** Rangiku shouted out causing all heads to turn their direction.

**"Nice going Matsumoto"** whispered Soi Fon

Rukia rolled her eyes. Yoruichi stared at the direction of which the outburst came from. She glared at the three girls knowing they were talking about her. Rangiku and Rukia flinched and suddenly found the walls fascinating. Yoruichi could see the corners of Soi Fon's lips twitching, she deepened her glare causing the smirk to appear then in a blink it vanished and now a scowl covered her face. **'How does someone go from smirking to scowling, from flirtatious to cold so quickly?' **Yoruichi thought.

**"What the fuck are you lot looking at?" **Soi Fon growled glaring at the girls and yes her glare is not just an ordinary one, it really is wonders if looks could kill. Some gasped in fear others turned around immediately. The look even sent shivers down Yoruichi's spine **'Jesus! I've heard people talk about her glare but seriously I just thought the stories were over exaggerated bullshit, I guess not. Phew! At least it wasn't directed at me.'** She thought.

**"Ahem"** all students eyes are now on the purple headed teacher. **"First we're going to start off with ten laps around the track" **the students let out a groan **"and if you do not complete the amount of laps I have set then it will be doubled after school. Understood? Also people who are up for the track team this year, please raise your hands"**

She scans the students on the bleachers and sees eleven hands, quite satisfied with the amount of hands raised she nods, until a certain hand catches her eye at the top of the bleachers. She scowls. **"Okay off you go to the track and wait until I come" **as the students begin to get up she points to Soi Fon **"except you" **Soi Fon then looks around and points at herself with a confused look. **"Yes you Ms Fon. Now all of you go!"**

They all leave for the track, before Rukia and Rangiku left; they gave Soi Fon a good luck nod.

**"What do you think you're doing?"** Yoruichi sort of yelled at Soi Fon.

**"Err... I just wanted to join track, you know extra credit"**

**"Pfftt... Oh please, do I look stupid? I know what you're trying to do"**

**"Oh yeah? Then why'd you ask" **

Soi Fon got a glare in return but that only made a smirk appeared as she closed the space between her and Yoruichi. Yoruichi's breath hitched in her throat as she noticed the gap between her and Soi Fon disappear. **'Damn why can't I move? I've never felt like this before. Seriously I can take men twice my size but why am I so nervous when I'm around her.' **She thought. Yoruichi tried to take a step back but was stopped by what seemed like an arm, which held her in place. She looked back to see Soi Fon's arm around her waist **'When did she?'** then turning back looking the younger girl in the eyes, they both felt that strange feeling again.

Soon Soi Fon's smirk turned into a grin, Yoruichi's eyes went wide as she felt something soft on her lips. Within that moment she felt the odd feeling return but intensified and multiplied, her heart began to flutter and her stomach started to do somersaults. The purple headed teacher couldn't help but let her eyes droop and kiss back at that moment, her arms snaked around Soi's neck as they both got lost into the heat of the moment. She felt Soi pushing against her lips asking for entrance, not even thinking, she granted her student entrance as Soi Fon's tongue began exploring her mouth she couldn't help but let out a moan but that seemed to break the spell of lust. Her eyes now open and widening as she noticed what was happening, she pushed her student off of her and watched as her student tried to catch her breath. Wearing another smirk across her face she says **"Mm… Shihōin you sure are the kisser I thought you would be" **

Then an awkward silence lingered through the air as Soi Fon tried to stable her breathing and Yoruichi tried to recover from the shock of what just happened and mentally scolding herself for kissing back.

** "Just imagine if I joined track we could do this often"** Soi Fon said before winking while making her way to the running track

Yoruichi scoffed in return, following her student. **'Damn she's a good kisser'** she thought. **"If you're joining track you better be able to run and fast too and for your information this never happened"**

She chuckles but then her face and tone turned serious **"Why don't you give me a try out now, we'll race around the track five times then you can see how fast I am and you know I'm fast in bed too" **she said the last part in a seductive whisper and topped it off with a wink.

**"Fast to cum you mean"** Yoruichi retorted

**"OUCH! Ahahaha, Shihōin why don't you see for yourself?"**

**"Whatever"** she walked ahead to the rest of the class while rolling her eyes.

**"Oi, Shihōin what about the little test?"** Soi Fon shouted out. All students looking at each other some whispering 'did she just call her Shihōin?'

Yoruichi scowled and turned around. **"You're on Fon. If you can at least make it to the finish line within 30 seconds after me then you can join track okay?"**

**"Sweet"** Soi Fon said while putting her hands behind her head.

**"Wow, wow Ms isn't that a little harsh—"**the student was cut off by a glare.

**"Just start the timer and do not question my antics understand"** she said dangerously low and cold.

As the two got ready at the track stretching and what not, the girls were whispering about how crazy Soi Fon is for taking on the goddess of flash even Rukia and Rangiku were agreeing.

**"READY….STEADY….GO!"** shouted the random student.

Everyone's jaws were left hanging when they saw the two women dash off like crazy, the teacher and student literally left the other girls in the dust. Yoruichi couldn't help but feel sorry for the kid, but when she turned around she was shocked to see Soi Fon was actually keeping up with her even though she wasn't at full speed, there has never been a student that can actually keep up with her at this speed, so she decided to hit it up a notch she turned to see Soi Fon still next to her. The look of shock soon vanished and now her trademark grin in place. **'It's been a long time since someone has been able to keep up with me' **after making her second lap she decided to go full speed and she turned around to see her student just behind her.

The students on the bleachers were shocked to watch the race even Rukia and Rangiku didn't expect to see this. They all knew Soi Fon was fast but never expected her to actually be able to give the goddess of flash a run for her money.

Soon two students were holding a ribbon for the winner to pass and of course it would be Yoruichi and then Soi Fon soon followed, only 3.29 seconds later. Both of them were hutched over holding their knees, trying to catch their breaths. Soi Fon soon collapsed on the floor, laying down spread like a star. Yoruichi couldn't help but smile at the sight. Some of the girls ran over to Soi Fon and tell her how awesome she is and what not. Rangiku and Rukia pushed through the girls telling them to give her a some space and leave her alone then they helped her sit up with her arms over their shoulders. A student soon ran over and gave Yoruichi a litre water bottle, she saw the student had another in her hand but was hesitant. Yoruichi let out a chuckle **'she's probably scared shitless of Soi Fon after the glare'** the student was about to approach Soi Fon when Yoruichi grabbed her shoulder and gestured her to give her the bottle, the student nodded and gave her the bottle. The purple headed teacher slowly made her way towards the exhausted student.

**"So how did she do?" **

**"She only came 3.29 seconds after you"**

A grin appeared on her face **'only 3.29 seconds huh? Wow! She really is something'**

**"Well done Soi Fon"** handing the bottle to her student. **"Welcome to track, you did really well you know, no one has ever been able to keep up with me at top speed"**

**"Thanks"** takes a deep breath **"can't wait"** she winked

**"Pfftt… don't go getting any ideas"**

Soi Fon took off the cap and took a big gulp before throwing some water on herself. **"I don't know what you're talking about"** she said while putting her hands palms up and shrugging

Yoruichi was drinking water at the time couldn't help but spit it out on Soi Fon(Rangiku and Rukia got up when Yoruichi walked over to Soi Fon) The sight of Soi Fon hilarious with her legs spread in a v shape, her palms up and shoulders shrugged, she looked like a toddler. She burst out in laughter, everyone looked around in shock and confusion, they have never heard her laugh before she was always known to be the school's sexiest teacher yet emotionless and strict, so the grin was definitely something but the laugh was a bonus but then the faces soon turned to panic. Yoruichi soon lost her balance and fell on to the floor successfully not spilling water as she calmed herself down wiping a tear from the corner of her eye, she looked at the pupil she just spat on, her eyes were closed and a vein throbbing on the corner of her forehead. She looked around, all the students had terror and panic painted on their faces and they were right out of range. She looked back at her pupil and saw her using her free hand to wipe her face.

**"Uhh… Miss you may wanna step back when Soi gets like that, it's best to stay out of her way" **Rangiku said in a scared yet concerned tone with fear written all over her face same with Rukia

**'Jesus! I heard rumours about her temper but this is ridiculous they all look like toddlers that has just seen the series of saw, scream, the haunting of Connecticut and all other horror movies ever existed I better get out of-'** her thoughts cut off

**"SHIHOIN!"**

Yoruichi gulped. **"Too late" **she mumbled then turned to a very pissed off Soi Fon.** "Come on Soi Fon, calm down"** she said while putting her hands up in a defence position

She heard a growl as she watched Soi Fon rise from her spot, her bangs covering her eyes. **"I'm gonna make you pay Shihōin"** she said dangerously low.

Yoruichi gulped once more but decided to get up and slowly approach her student. She could hear the protests but ignored them. Once she was close enough she put her hands on Soi Fon's shoulders, slowly the body underneath her hands started to relax. Then she placed her index and middle finger under the younger girl's chin lifting her face so they were looking at each other.** "I'm sorry Soi Fon, I didn't mean to do that but you looked so adorable it was actually funny. I'm really sorry, now please calm down coz your actually scaring me shitless"** she said in a quiet yet calm tone and unconsciously her fingers on Soi's shoulder were moving in a circular pattern.

She saw the rage immediately fade as she continued to look at her student, she found herself lost in the stormy grey orbs like a hurricane sucked her in. Soi Fon was feeling the same effect, both feeling that odd sensation in their stomachs and being swallowed into each other's eyes, they didn't even notice they were both leaning into each other until…

**"Uhh… Miss Shihōin"**

Snapping out of their daze they turned their attention to the other students; they all wore confusion on their faces.

**"Ahem well you all should get ready to run your laps, we've waste—"**but was cut off but a gush of water hitting her left side.


	5. Chapter 5

Yoruichi stood there on the track with the same expression as the rest of the students. She turned to see Soi Fon with a smirk on her face and the water bottle in her left hand.

**"I did say I was gonna make you didn't I Shihōin**" her tone was cold and yet playful at the same time.

Everyone on the track were thinking the same thing 'is Soi Fon smirking' Yoruichi's hands clenched into fists and her eyes closed, turning towards the student she opened her eyes only to be greeted with a smirk. Mischief sparkled in the purple headed teacher's eyes and a playful grin now plastered on her face **'So you want to play like that eh?'** She thought.

The unexpected shine of mischief confused Soi Fon, smirk now gone and an eyebrow raised. **'what are you thinking Shi-'** her thoughts were cut off when she saw the teacher pick up her water bottle off the floor, her eyes widen. **'NO! She wouldn—'**cut off once again by having water thrown at her hitting her face.

Wiping her face once again with her hand, she looks at her teacher the grin had widened and she can feel her lips trying to tug into a smirk.

**"So Shihōin you want to play like that hmm…?"** a smirk now plastered on her face

**"You started in Fon"** she replied in a playful tone

**"Pfftt... you're the one that spat your water at me"**

**"It was an accident" **she replied in a childish voicewhile batting her eyes innocently

**"Accident my ass"** she flung her arm up and another gush of water hit Yoruichi, a grin now on her face.

**"You're so dead Fon!"** she yelled in a playful tone and the grin still spread across on her face, she began to move her arm again about to throw some water on Soi Fon but saw the girl take off.

**"You think you can get away from me?!"** taking off after her student and successfully hitting her back with water.

The entire class stood with confusion and shock written all over their faces as they watched their teacher and classmate have a water fight. A few were starting to whisper.

**"Rangiku what the fuck is going on?" **

Still with her jaw hanging after a few seconds, she finally snapped out of the daze. **"I don't know Rukia, I really don't know"**

**"I think the world is coming to an end"** Rukia said in a concerned tone

Rangiku laughed. **"Why do you say that?"**

**"I've never seen Soi Fon so happy before, look she's actually laughing and Ms Shihōin usually hates Soi Fon not to mention she is usually strict and cold now look at her" **she replied while pointing at the two

**"True, who would have thought, they could laugh"**

They class continued to stare until Soi Fon stopped and turned to Yoruichi; she held up her hands and dropped the empty bottle. When Yoruichi noticed the bottle was empty her grin widened. Soi Fon's eyes widened **"Come on Shihōin, I surrender"**

**"I WIN! But still doesn't mean I'm going to show you mercy"** she quickly threw the rest of the water at her student, drenching her even more.

A frown takes over Soi Fon's face and Yoruichi's grin widens even more but it quickly disappears when she realises she's at the track and notices all the students staring then turns back to Soi Fon. Her eyes widen a little when she realises that Soi Fon's T-shirt clung to her body revealing her curves and got a glimpse of her toned stomach, her attention was then drawn to her student's arms. **'Damn the kid got a one heck of a body just look at those arms and that stomach. Oh Kam-'**her thoughts were soon cut off.

**"Enjoying the view"** Soi Fon said crossing her arms with a smirk on her face.

She felt blood rush to her cheeks, blushing because she got caught staring. She scowled trying to hide the blush then turned her attention to her students they all looked even more confused. **"Why are you all standing there" **she moved her right hand towards the right **"okay this half, you're starting first!"** she walked off towards the bleachers with a drenched Soi Fon behind her, she watched the girl make her way towards Rangiku and Rukia. Then turns to see the girls on the track ready, she then shouts **"READY….SET…..GO!"**

Her attention was once again drawn back to the drenched student; she saw her smirk then wink in her direction. Yoruichi then shakes her head and looks back at the girls running '**Tch… I bet even a new born baby could out run them, they haven't even made a lap yet'** she thought. She was soon pulled away from her thoughts when she noticed someone sitting next to her, she turned to see Soi Fon sitting next to her with her shirt barely on, it hung around her neck covering her breasts but showing her abs and her arms hung at her sides, showing how toned and muscular they are, they were not bulgy but perfectly toned to suit her body figure.

**"Like what you see Shihōin"**

She felt another blush come up realising she just got caught staring once again, turning her head so it faced the track. **"Whatever Ms Fon"**

Soi Fon Chuckles **"You know I think it's cute when you blush and quit calling me Ms Fon. I get that enough"** she said the last part in a cold, serious tone.

Yoruichi couldn't help but let a small smile appear on her lips. **"I have to stay professional"**

**"pfftt… were so passed that don't ya think Shihōin? Plus I've heard teachers call their students by their first name; it only seems like you like calling people by their last names." **She said still using a serious cold tone.

**"So what do you want me to call you lady Fon?" **she grinned when she saw the young girls face turn into a scowl.

Yoruichi chuckled **"I'm only kidding Soi Fon" **

Soi Fon lets out a chuckle. Her attention is once again taken from then running track when she feels something rubbing against her thigh, she looks down to see Soi Fon's hand rubbing her leg then she looks up at her student. **"What are you doing?"** she whispered shouted in a panic tone.

**"Stop acting like you don't like it"**

**"I don't"**

**"Sure you don't! That's why you're allowing me to continue."**

Yoruichi's eyes widened when the hand got near to her crotch she quickly slapped it away. **"You better be careful Fon because I can kick you off track"**

**"Like you would, we both know I'm the quickest on your team and if there's one thing I've learnt about you in the three years you've been here, is you hate losing"** Soi Fon said still serious and cold but with a smirk in place.

**'Damn how does she know that'** Yoruichi thought. **"Don't get cocky kid because I will gladly kick you off my team and give you a one way trip to the E.R room if you don't keep your hands to yourself"**

Soi Fon let out another chuckle **"Whatever you say miss" **putting her hands behind her head and leaning back with her eyes closed.

After a few minute of silence it is broken by Yoruichi.

**"I've been wondering something"** Yoruichi said in a serious tone still not turning her attention towards her student.

**"What's that?"**

**"Why have you been holding back these past few years?"**

**"Didn't see the need to show off, not like I need to, everyone falls into my lap anyway and besides if I did no one would be able to match me" **she replied still in same position

**"Then why now?"**

**"The stakes you set for me to join track would be impossible to pass if I didn't get serious and besides racing against you ain't a walk in the park."**

**"Why are you so eager to join track?"**

**"Like I said extra credit"**

**"Don't bullshit me"**

**"Wow! Watch the language!"** Soi Fon replied in a playful tone but then turned back to serious, now sitting up her hand laced together in front of her face and elbows on her knees.

**"Dunno why to be honest by the way why do you hate me so much?"**

**"I don't hate you; I just don't particularly like you. I just think you take everything you got for granted, you walk around like you haven't got a care in the world, not caring for consequences of your actions like what you're doing now could make me lose my job and you're obnoxious, cocky and disrespectful"**

Soi Fon begins to feel her blood boil **"You really think I have everything easy don't ya? You know nothing so stop acting like you do. So where did you get this idea of me from, the newspapers or rumours? Get your fucking head outta your ass and stop prejudging me"** she shouted in an angered tone, now drawing all attention towards them.

Yoruichi was shocked by the sudden outburst. She heard a growl next to her then watched as her student stood up and stormed off. She sighed feeling a bit guilty for what she said, before turning her head to notice the students have stopped running. **"What are you all looking at? You better start running or else your all staying after school!" **she yelled.

At the end of the lesson all students were changed and sitting on the bleachers except for Soi Fon. She sighed again **'Since the kid isn't here she probably left. I'll apologise later.**' she thought

The bell then went off and all the students began to leave.

**"You're all dismissed"** Yoruichi yelled.

Yoruichi sighed to herself and began following after the students.


	6. Chapter 6

Yoruichi stepped out of the teachers changing rooms, with her hair down wearing a black tank top and orange hoodie with black skinny jeans and black and white high top Adidas trainers with a Nike gym bag as she made her way towards the exit of the school. She looked around to see the place was deserted, not a single person or sound can be heard.** 'Wow for once you could actually hear a pin drop' **she thought as she made her way towards her Red Lamborghini, her mind wondered back to a certain student. She sighed as she made her way to the door. **'Damn why do I feel so guilty?' **she sighed as she started to drive out of the school parking lot, making a left towards the main road. Getting lost in thought once more about the events that happened today until

"Why, the lights on  
You said, said you were out  
You did gone  
Yeah you left, but now  
I'm on your lawn, I could tell that  
There was something wrong  
What's goin' on?  
Saw a silhouette, oh no no,  
I smell a cigarette – you don't smoke  
Well, well, I guess you're home  
You dea-"

She sighs and presses the button on her Bluetooth ear piece.

_"Yo Yoruichi" _

**"Wassup Kuka"**

_"Ya gonna come out tonight?"_

**"Erm… Who's going?"**

_"Kisuke, Kyoraku, Ukitake, Nanao, Isane, Unohana"_

**"Yeah alright, when and where?"**

_"Rukon District, were there already just bout to go in"_

**"That sure is a lot of help! There's like a dozen of them"**

_"The usual one, ya dumbass"_

**"I'm not a dumbass! Alright I'm just up the road from there anyways"**

_"Kay we'll wait for ya" _Kukaku hangs up

Yoruichi sighs **"she seriously needs to learn how to say bye before hanging up" **Seeing an empty spot she quickly but carefully parks her car and makes her way out of her car and begins to walk in the direction of the club, she puts her hand up not even turning around. 'BEEP BEEP' locking her car and continues walking across the streets catching everyone's attention as she sways her hips from side to side.

**"Ahhh! Finally Yoruichi what took ya so long" **shouted a girl with messy black hair and a white bandana, black jeans, red vest and black and red Nike blazers then greeted Yoruichi with a shoulder bump.

Yoruichi's trademark grin appears on her face. **"Sorry Kuka was looking for a space to park"**

**"Yoru-chan!" **a man shouted waving his arms up with a fan in his right hand. He was wearing a green and white stripped beach hat, green leather jacket, white t-shirt, black jeans and white, green and black low Nike Air forces.

She flashes her grin at the man **"Hey Kisuke"** also bumping shoulders with him.

**"Glad you finally made it Yoruichi"** said a tall woman about in her late 20s or early 30s she had long black hair and her arm wrapped around the waist of a tall girl with short grey hair also in her mid-twenties.

**"Hey Unohana, Isane, so how's are the newlyweds"** her grin widened when the grey haired girl's face turned red and she let out a fit of laughter with Kukaku.

**"We've only been dating a few weeks Yoruichi!"** the grey haired girl yelled

The reply made Kukaku and Yoruichi laugh harder.

**"Now, now Neko-chan stop embarrassing Isane"** said Kyoraku

Both of the females calming down, turn around to the see a man with long brown hair tied into a ponytail wearing a pink flowery button up shirt, black jeans and a white vest. Next to him a woman with glasses and navy hair tied in a bun wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt hardly showing any cleavage and next to her stood Ukitake but with jeans and a shirt on.

**"Hey Kyoraku, Nanao and Ukitake" **

Nanao and Ukitake both answered in unison **"Hi"**

**"Well why are we all standing out here lets go in already!"** Kukaku yelled while pumping her fists in the air.

They all chuckled and made their way inside. Once walking in, there is a bar where you can get drinks and a few tables and in the corner there is a stair way leading down stairs, downstairs within the club it is dark with violet lighting just enough to make out where you are, at the upper right corner the dance floor literally took up 3/5 of the floor at the corner there was a bar but not as big as the one upstairs and around there are metal tables. The eight of them made their way towards an empty corner.

**"So what ya want?"** Kukaku asked

**"Two apple martinis for me and Isane" **Unohana said

**"Make that three please"** Nanao said pushing her glasses by the bridge of the nose.

**"Get some Sake, Vodka and a few glasses of Gin and tonic"** Kyoraku said

**"I was gonna anyway"** replied Kukaku

**"Yoruichi, Ukitake and Kisuke what do you want?"** Kyoraku asked.

**"I'll just have some sake"** Ukitake replied.

**"Same here"** Kisuke said

**"Well Yoruichi?"** asked Kyoraku

**"…" no answer.** They all look at their purple headed friend to see her lost deep in thought.

**"Yoruichi!"** Kukaku yelled while smacking her head

**"Ow! Kuka, What the fuck was that for?!"** she yelled while rubbing the back of her head

"**We were asking ya what ya want for a drink and ya phased out"** replied Kukaku

**"Oh sorry there's just a lot on my mind and I'll just have some sake"** she replied

They all took out their wallets and gave Kukaku some money.

**"So what's wrong?" **Unohana asked

**"Ehh... nothing major"** Yoruichi replied

**"Is it about another student?"** Ukitake asked

She nodded and sighed.

**"Having dirty thoughts about a student ehh?"** Kyoraku said while nudging Yoruichi with his elbow.

She scowled at him then Kisuke said **"Aww does Yoru-chan has a crush?" **in a teasing tone

Both men burst out laughing until they got both got smacked on the top of the head. They both grabbed their headed and sunk into their seats.

**"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT YOU TWO!"** yelled Yoruichi

**"So what's up"** Ukitake asked

Before she could reply Kukaku came back with the drinks. **"Hah! What did you two do to Yoruichi this time?"** she asked seeing Kisuke and Kyoraku holding their heads and made her way to her seat.

**"They were both making fun of her for thinking about a student"** replied Nanao while sipping her drink

**"WHAT!"** she burst out laughing throwing her head back almost falling off her seat, calming down a little **"Yoruichi! You like one of your students?"**

**"No! Kuka, its nothing like that, it's just that I find this one interesting"** replied Yoruichi

**"So who is it?"** Kukaku asked.

Yoruichi sighed. **"Soi Fon"**

**"Hold on, you mean that rich kid?"**

She sighs again **"Yeah"**

Then Kyoraku interrupted **"Yoruichi I thought you hated her"**

**"I don't hate her, I just don't particularly like her and well now she kinds of intrigues me" **

**"Oh come on, not you too. What's so interesting about her? She's just some spoiled brat"** Nanao said

**"Yeah but your forgetting Nanao the kid has the IQ of a genius" **Kisuke intervened

**"And if our Neko-chan finds her interesting, she must be something"** Kyoraku said

**"No way, so the kid got the looks, brains and cash"** Kukaku then intervened

Kyoraku then chuckled **"Now look who has the hot's for a student now"**

**"Yeah well she aint my student so it doesn't matter"** Kukaku replied while taking another shot of vodka

**"She's a minor"** replied Isane

**"Jesus, just coz I think she's good looking doesn't mean I'm thinking of doing anything" **Kukaku defended herself.

**"Anyways back to the topic, Yoruichi why are you so interested in her all of a sudden"** Ukitake asked while pouring himself some sake

She sighed for what seemed like the millionth time today and looked down **"She is almost as fast as me"**

Looks of shock was written all over the seven faces.

**"Impossible, ya the goddess of flash, how'd ya know dat?"** Kukaku said

**"Wow! She must be something then" **asked Unohana while sipping her drink

**"Well you see I raced her today coz she said she was interested in joining track for some unknown reason so I told her if she can pass the finish line within 30 seconds of when I do then she can join the track team."** She said while taking a shot of sake

**"A bit harsh don't ya think Yoruichi"** Kukaku said after taking a gulp of her Gin and tonic

**"Yeah well, I didn't want a snot nose brat on my team that does nothing and just sits on the side lines getting credit"**

**"If you're interested then I'm guessing she passed, so how long did it take for her to make it to the finish line after you?"** Kisuke asked.

**"Three seconds" **she replied

Shock once again was written all over their faces.

Then Isane said **"But you were going easy on her, were you not?"**

**"No I wasn't, well I was at the beginning, no one can match me when I use just a quarter of my speed but then I turned and she was right beside me, so I kicked it up a notch and she was still neck and neck with me then after two laps I decided to go full speed and she was right on my tail. As much as it kills me to say it the kid has amazing stamina and speed."**

**"Well I'll be damned"** Kukaku said taking another shot of vodka then pouring some sake

**"I can see why you're so intrigued by her now"** Ukitake said while gently stroking his chin with his thumb and index finger.

**"What's wrong Jushiro?"** Kyoraku asked while drinking his Gin and Tonic

**"It's just that I find it odd that Soi Fon hasn't shown any these talents before and it's has me wondering how much talent and potential she is hiding"** Ukitake replied

**"Yeah I get you"** Yoruichi said.

**"You're hiding something"** Kukaku said

**"No I'm not!"** Yoruichi said a bit quickly and loud.

**"That's why you're sipping you sake"** Kisuke then said with a teasing grin.

Yoruichi sighed and sipped her sake again **'they know me too well'** she thought before slouching and telling them about the water fight and Soi Fon storming off.

**"Oh Jheeze, you had a water fight?"** Kukaku said between laughs and wiping a tear from the corner of her eye

Yoruichi sighed again **"Yeah but she started it"**

**"But you said you spat your water on her"** Kyoraku intervened

**"Okay let's just forget about that, I'm going to the dance floor."** Yoruichi gulped down her sake then made her way to the dance floor with Kukaku, Kisuke, Unohana and Isane behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

RING…RING….RING…..

A caramel hand hits the top of the alarm clock and silence returns to the air. A groan is heard from under the duvet. The figure slowly uncovers herself and slowly sits up rubbing her temples. **'Damn why did I think it was a good idea to get pissed outta my fucking head on a school night'** she thought. Turning to her alarm clock it said 6:30am. The purple headed woman groans once more and swings her legs to the side of her bed and gets up. She then looks around. **"How the fuck did I get back here?" **she asked herself then proceeded to the bathroom that is attached to her bedroom for a nice hot shower. After her shower she made her way to the kitchen in white combats, white tank top that crosses at the back and a black leather jacket which she threw onto the back of the kitchen chair. She filled a glass with tap water and took two aspirins. **'This should ease the pain a little' **she thought. She looked at her watch. It read 7:15. She quickly threw on her leather jacket and put on her black and white Nike Jordan's. She rushed towards the door but took a few steps back noticing on her couch her gym bag was there and a post it note on top

_Here Yoru-chan, packed your bag and phone's on charge in the kitchen. Sorry I got your car so you're gonna have to take the bus to school today. I'll come pick you up when you get off work so call me 20 mins before and you can get your car back._

_Kisuke :)__  
_

She smiled reading the note and ran to the kitchen to get her phone and grabbed the bag before dashing out of her apartment. She walked down the street and checked her watch it said 7:20am. **'It's only 7:20am I could make it there by foot and get some real breakfast on the way other than the school's revolting cafeteria food' **she thought. So begins to take a right and walks into a bakery grabbing three jam doughnuts, two croissants and a black coffee.

She wolfed down the doughnuts while walking down the road. Licking the corner of her lip, she takes a sip of her coffee. Just when she unwrapped one of her croissants suddenly a bright light catches her eye, looking at the direction the light is from, she sees the sun reflecting off a car to be exact a chrome Porsche but what intrigued her more was, who is in the driver's seat. The figure has short navy hair and two braids covered in white clothes and her trade mark jackets this time a yellow sleeved jacket with black covering the body and her collar flicked up.

**"Soi Fon"** she says and in the blink of an eye she watched the car disappear towards the direction of the school.

**'Did she see me? Oh wells, at least I know she's in. HOLD ON! Isn't she 15?'**She thought and quickly walked towards the direction of the school.

She finally arrived at the school's entrance and looked at her watch 7:58 it read. **'Still 32 minutes before class starts' **she thought. She was about to walk through the school gates when the Porsche from earlier caught her eye and she recoiled a little to see Soi Fon leaning on the car smoking a cigarette. The purple headed teacher sighed and shook her head before making her way towards the twin braided student.

**"You know that's really bad for your lungs don't you?" **Yoruichi asked in a concerned tone

**"Who cares?"** Soi Fon replied coldly

**"I do" **

The short girl scoffs then replies** "Well that makes one of us"** before turning her gaze to her teacher

**"Aren't you a bit young to be smoking?"**

She got a shrugged in return.

**"So is this your car?"** the teacher asked

She got another shrug before seeing her student take another puff of her cigarette

Her right eyebrow begins to twitch slightly in annoyance; she then takes a deep breath before speaking** "Aren't you under aged?"**

**"Seriously, did you really come over to bang on about my age"** Soi Fon sort of yelled in an irritated tone. She drops her cigarette and steps on it.

**"Errr…. No actually"**

**"Then why are you here?"** she asked in her signature tone with a mixture of anger and irritation laced into it

**"I umm…. Well…"** Yoruichi says while scratching the back of her neck with her free hand.

**"Spit it out already!" **

**"I wanted to apologise for everything I said yesterday. You were right I shouldn't have prejudged you from what I heard."**

**"No you shouldn't have but it's cool"** Soi Fon replied crossing her arms looking the other way

**"I think we got off on the wrong foot"** she sticks out her hand **"Yoruichi Shihōin"**

Soi Fon looks at the hand then at her teacher and let a small smile creep onto her face. She shakes her teachers hand **"Soi Fon"**

Yoruichi couldn't help but smile in response. It made Soi Fon chuckle.

**"You know Shihōin you got a beautiful smile, you should smile more often"**

This made Yoruichi laugh then her trademark grin replaced the smile.** "Hey! You're a minor and a student, so no funny business!" **

**"Don't worry I wasn't trying anything, I was just complimenting you"**

**"Oh really, so you didn't accept a challenge of trying to bed me yesterday and you didn't join track just to 'get to know me'"** Yoruichi said in a serious yet playful tone with her arms crossed and a brow raised.

Soi Fon chuckled. **"Yeah I will admit to the challenge and joining track but I guess what you said to me about you losing your job clicked in my head. Even though this will cost me my pride, I'm not gonna make any advances on you coz to be honest I'd prefer to stare at your pretty little booty from afar than to have you for a night and not see you at all" **

Yoruichi laughed in return then a genuine smile appeared on her face. **'She's not as bad as I thought'**

**"Thanks for taking my feelings into consideration"** but then her smile soon changed into a teasing grin. **"So you'd miss me if I left huh?"**

A light blush took over Soi Fon's face, she then looked away to try to hide the blush. **"Pfftt… No I meant I'd miss the sight not YOU"**

Yoruichi laughed once again. **'Aw so the kid can look cute' **she thought. **"Pervert"**

Soi Fon only winked in reply before Soi Fon let out a light chuckle and Yoruichi threw her head back cackling away.

Across the road at the corner stood seven figures: Rukia, Ichigo, Rangiku, Renji, a tomboyish girl with short blackish brown hair, another big breast girl but not as big as Rangiku's, she had long orange hair and next to her stood a tall male with dark purple hair and a tattoo on his face.

**"What the fuck is going on?"** Renji asked with disbelief written all over his face

**"You're a fool to challenge Soi Fon, she always gets what she wants"** the purple headed boy said

**"Still Shuhei I think Soi may strike out this time"** Rangiku said

**"Why's that, after all Rukia did say her brother said Ms Shihōin is into girl's right?"** the tomboy asked

**"Yeah but Tatsuki she's a teacher and plus she's fucking hot —no homo— so why would she bother with a kid like Soi Fon. Now don't get me wrong, Soi is hot and has everything a girl would want but for someone like Ms Shihōin I highly doubt she has a problem finding someone her age and she hates Soi anyways. Besides why would she risk everything to be with Soi"** replied Rangiku

**"They seem to be getting along now"** Ichigo pointed out.

**"True and Rangiku did you forget about what happened yesterday in gym" **Rukia said

**"And the corridor"** Renji added

**"What happened in the corridor and gym?"** the orange haired girl asked

**"Well Orihime you see-"**Rukia tells them about what happened in the corridor, the race and the water fight.

They all went **"wow!"** well except for Rangiku.

**"You know I don't know what's more believable: No one got injured when Soi Fon lost it or Ms Shihōin had a water fight with Soi Fon"** Tatsuki said

**"I know right"** Rangiku replied

**"Damn I missed a water fight between two sexy babes!"** Renji whined

Rukia and Tatsuki rolled their eyes

**"You're lucky they can't hear you"** Rangiku said then chuckled

**"Aw they make such a cute couple"** Orihime then squealed while clapping and jumping up and down slightly

**"Yeah ok but come on lets go before Soi Fon sees us and we have to face her wrath"** Rukia said

**"Good point"** Rangiku said

The others nodded and they began to make their way through the school gates.

BACK AT SOI FON'S CAR:

**"You should hurry up and get into the building, class will start soon" **Yoruichi said

**"Ehhh…. Like I care"**

Yoruichi rolled her eyes then used her free hand and grabbed Soi Fon's arm dragging her towards the school. **"Come on you!"**

**"Oi Shihōin let go!"** Soi Fon yelled trying to break away from the grip, both oblivious to the scene they were making. **"Alright, alright just let go"**

Yoruichi lets go of the girl and Soi Fon turns around. **"Where do you think you're going?"** she asked in a serious tone.

**"Just locking my car"** she presses the button. Beep Beep!

The teacher and student head to the entrance of the building continuing on with their conversation before separating Yoruichi smiles and say's **"see you later" **she got a nod in reply.


	8. Chapter 8

It is now near to the end of the third period and in English Soi Fon is seen leaning back on her chair with her arms behind her head and eyes closed at the back of the class with Renji seated next to her.

**"Psst… heard you got into a water fight with Ms Shihōin yesterday"** Renji whispered

She turns to look at him and shrugs before closing her eyes again.

**"Can't believe you got her to have a water fight so Soi how did ya do it**?" He continued to question

Soi Fon merely rolled her at the red head before closing her eyes again.

**"So I hear your close to your goal, what you gonna do next after you fuck and chuck her?"** He whispered again this time chuckling at the end.

A vein appeared on her forehead **"Quiet Abarai! You're disrupting my peace"** she whispered yelled in an irritated tone

He shrunk into his seat and he focused his attention back to the board after the bell went off signalling to the student's it was lunch, the small girl quickly got up from her seat and dashed out of the classroom leaving the tattooed faced red head.

Outside the cafeteria stood Soi Fon's 'posse' they all greeted the red head in a joking manner until Tatsuki noticed someone missing.

**"Renji you had class with Soi didn't you?" **

**"Yeah"** he replied

**"Oh yeah, Soi isn't here"** Orihime pointed out then put her hand on her forehead and looked left and right, scanning the corridors.

**"So where is she?"** Rukia asked

Renji shrugged then said **"Dunno she left class as soon as the bell went off"**

**"She's probably in one of her moods again**" Ichigo said

**"We'll find her in a bit but let's go get our lunch first, I'm starved!"** Rangiku said, not even waiting for an answer she walked into the cafeteria. The other six followed her. Once they got their food and were about to go to their table **"How about we go outside today? The weather is great!"** Rukia stated. They all agreed and walked down the corridor leading towards the play area where; there is a nice, lush patch of grass and some low trees that provides some shade, as they are making their way towards the area.

**"You don't think Soi went to go find Ms Shihōin did you?" **Shuhei asked

**"Why would she do that?"** Rangiku then asked

The short, purple haired headed student shrugged **"Thought she might coz she seemed to be getting pretty cosy with her and besides if she's gonna succeed with this challenge then she's gonna need all the time she can get"** Shuhei answered

**"You know I think she's giving up on the challenge"** Renji stated

**"What makes you say that?"** Shuhei asked

**"Coz I asked her about yesterday and how close she was to finishing the challenging and she told me to be quiet"**

**"Yeah well Renji that was your fault, you know she doesn't like it when people bombard her with questions"** Rukia then said

**"True"** the red head replied

The seven students continued to walk outside little did they know a curious cat was eavesdropping again. In the shadows of a corridor stood Yoruichi listening to their conversation, she huffed and stormed out of the shadows and into the light, rushing outside in blind fury.

The seven figures made it to the area. They continued to walk when someone caught their attention, sitting underneath a tree with her lunch, leaning against the tree with her hands behind her head and eyes closed sat Soi Fon. Hearing the shuffling of grass she opened her eyes and turned to look at her 'posse'. They all said **"Hey" **she answered with a nod. They kept a decent distance from the twin braided girl while they ate lunch and talked. All heads turned when the small figure spoke up.

**"So you guys enjoy the show this morning?"** she asked in her signature tone

They all wore shock and fear on their faces.

**"Y-y-you saw us?"** Rangiku asked with the fear clearly showing on her face and can be heard through her tone

**"Even a blind man would have. It's not hard to spot a bunch of high schoolers out in the open on a corner, in the middle of the street especially if you have Kurosaki and Abarai"**

**"Oh"** the big bosomed blonde replied almost silently before taking a small bite of her sandwich.

**"So what were you and Ms Shihōin talking about? You two looked like you were having a fun time** Shuhei asked

Soi Fon glared at the boy then said **"That is none of your business"** in her usual cold tone but with a hint of irritation.

Then an uncomfortable, tense silence lingered until Tatsuki decided to break the tension.

**"So I see your progressing well with the challenge"** Tatsuki stated

**"You and Ms Shihōin look really cute together"** Orihime squealed slightly

Soi Fon rolled her eyes and shrugged.

**"So I heard you joined track, you gonna use that 'to get to know her'?"** Ichigo asked

**"Nah, I'm not interested in her anymore"** She replied

**"What? Why not?"** Renji questioned

**"She's more trouble than she's worth" **

**"Yeah probably but imagine what this would do to your rep after all she's always brushed people off and she is one sexy looking teacher"** the red head replied

**"Hmph… Can't be asked, she could lose her job and I certainly don't need a pissed off Shihōin after me and besides I could care less about my reputation"**

**"Aw look at that, your finally taking people's feelings into consideration"** Rangiku stated sending a smile at her friend

**"I'm proud of you"** Rukia said while flashing a small smile

**"But yo—" **

**"Enough Abarai, I said I'm not gonna carry on with this and my decisions final. End of conversation!"** she snapped with anger in her tone

The red head quickly carried on with his lunch.

**"So I see your eavesdropping again Shihōin?" **

The seven students had confusion written on their faces before the expression quickly turned to panic as the teacher stepped out of the bushes and walked towards Soi Fon while glaring at the bunch of students also wearing a look of disgust on her face.

**'Seriously, how did she- Gah! She must have eyes at the back of her head and dog like hearing'** the purple headed teacher thought. **"Busted"** she said with an innocent smile on her face, earning a chuckle from the Chinese girl **"So how did you know it was me?"**

**"Heard your footsteps" **she paused, taking a sip of her water **"besides who else would have the guts to eavesdrop"**

She chuckled **"I guess I'm not as sly as I thought"**

**"No you're not"** Soi Fon replied, leaning back against the trunk with her eyes closed and arms at the back of her head.

The teacher's trademark grin spread across her face **"someone not hungry?"**

**"Nah" **

**"You should eat after all you need some meat on your bones" **Yoruichi said in a teasing tone

Soi Fon cracked one eye open at the statement. **"Pfft… I'm surprised you're not the size of a house"** matching her tone but laced within her usual tone

Yoruichi cocked her head and confusion took over her face** "What do you mean?"**

**"I'm talking about all the doughnuts and croissants from this morning"**

The purple headed teacher threw her head back and laughed, once she calmed down she scratched the back of her head and an innocent grin appeared on her face. **"Guilty"**

That earned another chuckle from Soi Fon. Then something clicked in the teachers head.

**"Hold on, you saw me?"** Yoruichi asked while raising a brow

**"It's kinda impossible to miss ya"**

Yoruichi then crossed her arms and frowned while also pouting a little. **"You know you could've offered me a ride"**

Soi Fon chuckled** 'and to think people are actually scared shitless of her' **she thought **"Like you would've taken it"**

**"True, so you really not gonna eat that?" **

Soi Fon chuckled **"Take it"** pushing her lunch box towards the teacher

The other students watched in silence with disbelief except for Rangiku who wore a smile on her face that was until Renji intervened **"What! Soi Fon you're giving away your chocolate cake and your fried cod and rice? There your favourites!" **he yelled with a shocked tone that was also mixed with confusion and fear

The teacher and student looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Soi Fon then turned to Renji and glared at him**. "Be quiet Abarai, what I do with my lunch is none of your business"** she snapped in her signature cold tone. The red head shrunk down and suddenly found the grass a very interesting sight.

This caused Yoruichi to giggle **"I can't take your lunch" **she replied shaking her head.

**"Why's that, I know you've been eyeing my food for a while now"** Soi Fon replied with a smirk plastered against her face

This caused a tinge of pink to surface on the teacher's face which caused Soi Fon to chuckle and the smirk to widen. **"Go on. Take it"** pushing her food forwards.

Finally giving in. **"Fine on one condition"** she said while plopping down in front of her student crossed legged. **"We share it"**

She got a snort in return and an eye roll. **"There's no winning against ya is there?"**

Her grin returned to her face **"nope" **she looked up triumphantly

Soi Fon rolled her eyes once again and takes the fork as she begins to take a few mouthfuls after swallowing her food she cocked her head to the side and asked **"How we gonna share the food?"**

**"You eat half then I will obviously"** she replied while resting her head on her left palm and a teasing grin plastered on her face

Soi Fon then rolled her eyes **"Not what I went"**

**"We share the fork also"** Yoruichi replied also shrugging her shoulders **"What is that a problem?"** her grin widening

She got a shrug in return before having the food passed towards her. **"You done already?" **Yoruichi asked her student with a brow raised

**"Yeah not really hungry"**

**"You sure?" **the teacher raised her brow

**"Yeah just eat it already"**

The grin returned on the caramel face. She then devoured the dish and the cake making Soi Fon chuckle.

Swallowing the food **"What?" **the teacher asked

**"Remember to swallow your food"**

Yoruichi rolled her eyes in a playful manner then continued to devour Soi Fon's food. The young girl just sat and watched with a smirk on her face while her friends sat there with a confused and astonished look.

**"AH! That was good" **Yoruichi yelled while rubbing her stomach then standing up and stretching

The sudden outburst caused the seven students to jump and Soi Fon to let out a small laugh. The bell signalling the end of lunch finally went off.


	9. Chapter 9

**"You heard the bell, now hurry and get to class!"** Yoruichi ordered in her 'teacher' tone which she also topped off with a glare.

Watching fear take over her students face was enough to pull her lips into a smirk **'Ha! I wish I had a camera on me, this is priceless!'** she thought, before her emotionless mask returned to her face and she shot another glare at the seven students which made them quickly gather their things in a speed that could probably match her own. She laughed inwardly.

**"You're enjoying this aint ya?"** the twin braided student looked from her friends to her teacher with a brow raised

**"I have no idea, what you are on about" **the purple headed teacher replied with an innocent smile on her face

**"Sure you don't"** Soi Fon replied not looking convinced. She then turned back towards her friends. **"You guys ready? We should really kick, I really don't need to start the year with a pissed life sized chucky on my back"** she said coldly. After seeing her friends nod in confirmation, she got up slowly and started brushing dust off her pants.

**"Life sized chucky?"** Yoruichi said with confusion written on her face

**"****Kurotsuchi" **

The statement made Yoruichi laugh **"certainly a great comparison"** she said while letting out another giggle **"You know if you weren't such a pervert then you wouldn't be late"** Yoruichi stated while crossing her arms over her chest with a teasing grin on her face

Soi Fon's attention returned to her teacher and she raised a brow once again **"What's that supposed to mean?"**

**"Pfft… Don't play innocent with me Fon, you know exactly what I mean**" she said in a playful tone and winking at her student before turning around and walking away. **"You better hurry and get to class NOW!"** she sort of yelled in a serious tone.

Soi Fon was mesmerised by the sight of her teacher's hips swaying side to side and couldn't help but cock her head to the side and to check out her teacher's ass. **"Oh and Fon, stopping checking out my ass!"** she yelled before letting out a giggle, which caused a light blush to creeps onto Soi Fon's face then a smirk replaced it before her cold demeanour returned and she turned to her friends who all wore confusion and fear on their faces. Soi Fon began to walk away, leaving seven very confused students behind, after about two minutes of trying to process what happened, they slowly one by one began to follow Soi Fon to class.

THE END OF THE DAY ABOUT 16:30

Soi Fon stepped out of the class room while moving her wrist in a circular motion and wearing her trademark scowl, only to bump into someone.

**"Oi, watch where you're going?!"** she yelled in angered tone, not even bothered to look at the person she bumped into, she began to walk towards the exit

**"My, my someone sure is grumpy today"** the person teased

Upon recognising the voice, Soi Fon turned to the person and to confirm her suspicions, standing in front of her with her trademark grin was Yoruichi Shihōin. Soi Fon rolled her eyes before turning to walk away again.

**"Why are you in such a bad mood Fon?"** the teacher asked in curious and concerned tone while walking beside the petite girl

**"Chucky pissed me off"** the student replied coldly, stuffing her hands in her pockets.

The statement resulted in Yoruichi letting out a chain of giggles which then caused Soi Fon to roll her eyes.

**"What did he do? Threaten you with a knife or threatened to make you his new specimen" **Yoruichi asked in a teasing tone while letting out another giggle

The younger of the two scoffed in return **"if he did then I'd be certain to send him 7 ft. into the ground**" she replied emotionlessly

The comment sent chills down the purple headed teacher's spine, well not the comment the tone and coldness of the comment did. She looked at Soi Fon with fear in her eyes knowing the comment wasn't just an empty threat. The fear disappeared almost instantly before seriousness took over the usually playful woman's face and tone.

**"Seriously, what did he do?"** she asked

**"The bastard made us do ten sides of lines because we were few minutes late to his class" **

**"Us?"** the teacher looked at her student with confusion written all over her face

**"Me and Rangiku"**

Yoruichi nodded in understanding as they both opened the doors to the exit and began walking towards the gates.

**"Where is Matsumoto anyways?"** the teacher asked cocking her head to the side

**"I finished before her, she's probably gonna be here till night fall"**

Yoruichi then shook her head and silence filled the air for a moment before being broken.

**"I told you Fon"** Yoruichi said with a teasing grin

**"Told me what"** Soi Fon looked at her teacher, now wearing the look of confusion

**"To get to class but you were too busy being a pervert"** the teacher said still wearing the teasing grin while putting her hands on her hips and shaking her head slightly as if she was scolding a child

**"I am not a pervert!"** the smaller girl exclaimed

Seeing a light blush creep onto the young girl's face, Yoruichi's grin widens **"Oh pu-lease! Fon Don't try to deny it, I know you've been checking out my ass and was staring at my chest while I was eating" **

Soi Fon's blush deepened **'Damn why can she get these reactions from me, I've never blushed before why now and at such a stupid comment' ** she continued to mentally scold herself before she turned her head trying to hide the blush which ultimately failed since she could hear her teacher laugh.

**"Well, well look at that, the stoic, cold Fon blushing"** Yoruichi teased which earned her a glare from the young girl.

They continued to walk towards the gate in silence with Soi Fon glaring at Yoruichi and Yoruichi grinning back at her. Once they stepped out the gate, they turned to each other.

**"So I'll see you tomorrow Fon?"** Yoruichi said, still wearing her grin

Soi Fon cocked her head to the side and raised a brow

**"What?"** the purple teacher asked also raising a brow

**"Fon?"** the student said, the confusion was clear in her voice

**"What, so you can call me Shihōin but I can't call you Fon"** she said while mirroring Soi Fon's expression. She got a shrug in return. **"Or I could call you Lady Fon" **her grin reappeared seeing her student scowl at the title **"If you don't like any of them I could call you um.."** she said while rubbing her chin in a thinking manner **"Soi Bean!"** she yelled excitedly causing Soi Fon to glare at her

**"No, no, no… How about….hmm…Soi Bee"** the scowl on Soi Fon's face deepened **"Hmm... It doesn't seem right."** She continued to look up and rub her chin then she stuck her index finger up next to her face and her face lit up and her grin widened **"Little bee!" **Soi Fon's face soon had confusion written on it before scowling once again **"Yeah I like that, so little bee it is"**

**"No way in hell, am I going to let you call me that!"** the ebony haired girl yelled then crossed her arms over her chest and huffed before her signature scowl returned

Yoruichi giggled at the sight **'To think someone so cold and feared could be so cute, I wonder what people would say if they saw this side of her' **she thought. Then a frown replaced the grin **"Why not?"**

**"Coz I aint some little kid"**

**"Noooo… you're a 15 year old pervert"** the teacher replied while smirking which got a glare in return

**"Aw, did I upset you little bee?"**

**"Don't call me that!"**

**"But I like it!"** Yoruichi whined dropping her arms to her side with fist clenched, stamping her feet

**"Well I don't!"**

**"But it's MY name for YOU!"** Yoruichi said while pouting and doing her best hurt look.

When Soi Fon saw the look, her scowl softened and for some odd reason, she felt a little guilty and then rolled her eyes trying to masking her sympathy for the woman. **"Fine!"** she said before huffing in frustration.

Yoruichi stood there grinning triumphantly.

**'Is this seriously the sexy, cold, emotionless Ms Shihōin? She's like a child' **Soi Fon thought

**"But you can onl-"**Soi Fon was cut off by the sound of a car horn, the pair turned looking around a red Lamborghini caught their attention.

**"My rides here, I guess I'll be seeing you later little bee"** the purple headed teacher said then turned on her heels and walked towards the car before the younger girl could finish her sentence.

She opened the passenger side door then stopped, the figures in the car looked at each other with confusion written on their faces, the teacher then turned around cupping her mouth with her free hand and yelled **"stop checking out my ass little bee!"** before getting into the car and throwing her head back cackling away as she saw the look on her students face then waved as the car took off.

Soi Fon glared at the moving vehicle as it took off; she then turned around when she felt someone tap her shoulder.

**"Done already Giku?"** the dark haired girl asked coldly

**"I got a lucky break, something came up so the clown told me to finish the lines tomorrow, anyways what are you still doing here Soi? I thought you left a while ago?" **sheasked with a brow raised

The dark haired girl took a pack of cigarettes out of her pocket and lit one up, she then turned the box towards the blond **"Want one?"**

The blond took a cigarette and the lighter out of the shorter girls hands **"You didn't answer my question"**

The shorter girl began walking towards her car **"You want a lift?" **

Rangiku cocked her head to the side then followed the shorter girl towards her car **"So you stole your brother's car again?"** she asked while getting in and opening the window on her side

**"Borrowed"** Soi Fon replied while getting into the driver's seat also opening the window and flicking some ash out there

**"Suuurrrrreeee! Like I'm going to believe that Soi, you know I didn't meet you yesterday" **she replied while throwing her cigarette out the window and strapping on her seatbelt

Soi Fon chuckled** "Exactly Giku, you should know me better than anyone"** she replied while mirroring Rangiku's movements

**"You know you could get into a lot of shit since you haven't got your licence yet plus your brother is going to be pissed and you're probably going to get grounded or something"**

She got a shrug in reply as she watched the small figure start the car.

**"So why are you still here?"** Rangiku stated

**"Had a chat with Shihōin" **

Rangiku raised a brow and looked at her friend with confusion and disbelief on her face.

**"What?"** the driver asked

**"You're talking like it's a normal occurrence"**

She got another shrug in reply before turning her head towards the front and silence filled the car.

**"Since when did you and Ms Shihōin get so friendly?"** Rangiku asked

**"This morning I guess"**

**"It's really odd seeing you two so chummy"** seeing she was getting no reaction from her friend she decided to change the subject a little **"You know I thought she was gonna rip us apart during lunch"**

**"Why would she do that?" **the driver asked in a confused tone

**"Coz of our conversation and the challenge"**

**"She knew about it"**

Shock and disbelief took over Rangiku's face.** "What do you mean she knew?"**

**"She knew about the challenge"** knowing the question was coming, she continued to speak **"When she caught us at the lockers yesterday, she wasn't just 'passing by' she was standing there the whole time"**

Fear now washed over Rangiku's face and she gulped

**"What's with the face?"** Soi Fon asked in a concern tone

**"She definitely is going to hate on us now! Don't you know she holds grudges…EVERYONE KNOWS THAT! Oh god, I have to make it this year with a pissed of-" **

**"I have no idea why you're panicking, she isn't even scary"** Soi Fon said in a serious voice

**"Yeah, says you! Your fearless and plus who would try anything on you anyways!"** Rangiku yelled back then stopped and raised a brow **"If she overheard the conversation then why are, you two so chummy?"**

Soi Fon shrugged **"Beats me"**

**"Then maybe the rumours about her are complete bullshit"** she mumbled while rubbing the bottom of her chin

**"I would watch your back if I was you"** the driver said in a serious tone that was laced with a bit of amusement

Panic and fear consumed the blonde's eyes **"What do you mean by that?"**

**"Nothing but if I was you, I wouldn't wanna do something to piss her off in class. You should probably warn the other's too, especially the fool Renji"** the driver replied

Confusion seemed to replace the panic and fear within the blonde's eyes but she didn't pry on about what her friend meant because the last thing she wanted besides a pissed off Mayuri and Yoruichi on her back was a pissed off Soi Fon. After 20 minutes of eye rolling and sighing from Soi Fon and endless bickering from a certain blonde, the two students finally arrived at the Matsumoto estate, stopping outside a wall that stood almost 7 ft. tall and had big black gates, there was a three floored house, it was fairly large in length and width, taking up almost a third of the street.

**"Thanks Soi, I guess I'll see you in class tomorrow"** the blonde didn't even wait for an answer and jumped out of the passenger seat and ran towards the gate and once again turned around to wave

She got a nod in return before the car sped off out of sight. The blond by the gate watched as the chrome sports car vanished from her sight then she let out a sigh and looks skyward towards the orange and pink blanket. **"What happened to you Soi Fon?"** the blond muttered to herself before entering the gates.


	10. Chapter 10

**"So I see you have a new friend"** the drive stated

The person in the passenger seat was too busy trying to calm down from her laughter and catch her breath to reply.

**"Fought she was pissed at ya?"** the person in the back asked with a hint of curiosity in her tone

Finally able to calm herself down and takes a couple deep breaths **"Yeah, we made up this morning. I guess you can say were on good terms" **she then swipes her right hand across her forehead, wiping imaginary sweat **"At least now I don't have to worry about having her glare at me all year and I can actually have a proper conversation with her"**

**"Hold on! She actually talks to you?"** he turns to his friend with disbelief painted on his face

**"No Kisuke, we communicate telepathically" **she replies while rolling her eyes

**"I meant, does she actually hold a real conversation with you?"** he asked with a serious tone that was laced with disbelief and shock as he turned his attention back on the road

**"Yeah, come to think of it she speaks to me more than I've seen her speak to anyone in my years here"**

The person at the back seat chuckled **"Ya make it sound like your old Yoru-kun"**

**"Oh, shut it Kuka"** Yoruichi retorted then stuck her tongue out playfully

**"Why are you so interested?"** Yoruichi asked while raising a brow

**"Coz' he's jealous that you got the little rich china doll"** Kukaku intervened then let out a chain of laughter

**"Pfft…. I'm not a paedophile unlike someone plus she isn't my type I ain't feeling the butch vibe"** he replied in a playful tone with a grin

Kukaku burst out laughing and Yoruichi glared.

**"Just because I talk to my students doesn't make me a paedophile and just coz she is a bit tomboyish doesn't mean she's butch"** she replied while crossing her arms and looking the other way

The reaction made Kisuke burst out in a fit of giggles and Kukaku to howl in laughter.

**"ooooo defensive"** Kisuke teased

Yoruichi scowled and glared at the two, after a few minutes of laughter and deep breaths.

**"You didn't answer my question" **

**"I heard that the kid** **doesn't give the time of day to well, ANYONE!"**

**"Really now?" **Yoruichi turns to her friend and raised a brow **"From where or should I say who?"**

**"Media" **he grinned sheepishly

Yoruichi rolled her eyes **"Most of it is bullshit"**

**"True but many of the articles are based on facts and from what I have read and heard, the kid is apparently cold, fierce and fearless"**

**"I've got to give it to the reporters they've got that correct, she is especially cold towards people 'outside her group' not to mention the whole school is literally scared shitless of her**" Yoruichi replied

**"Kisuke, why are ya even reading up on little girls anyways? What ya finish ya lesbian high school fantasy thingys?" **Kukaku asked with a grin

Yoruichi burst out laughing. **"I knew all the times you said you were 'researching' you were watching porn"** she said

He sighed **"first there not called fantasy thingys it's called Yuri, two I am not a pervert and three I wouldn't dare to try anything on to the exclusive Fon"** he shook his head violently at the end

**"Why the sudden change of heart towards the kid?"** Kukaku asked

**"I guess she's not as bad as I thought she would be"**

Kisuke chuckled **"Sound like the merciless, stoic Soi Fon has won over another heart"** he said in a playful, childish tone with a teasing grin plastered to his face

In return he got a hard punch to his right arm and the car swivelled a little.

**"OW! Yoru-chan, what was that for?"** he whined while frowning

**"For chatting shit"**

**"You know you should never hit a person that is driving**" Kisuke said in a playful tone yet with a hint of seriousness

**"Then you should keep your stupid comments to yourself" **she crossed her arms and scowled slightly

Kukaku chuckled slightly **"So, we going R.D tonight?"**

**"Nah, not in the mood for another hangover in the morning" **the purple headed teacher replied

**"Aw! Such a joy kill!"** the woman in the back replied

The teacher rolled her eyes in reply.

**"How about we get something to eat?"** Kisuke suggested breaking the silence

**"Yeah, I'm fucking starving" **

**"Same"** Yoruichi replied

**"Where do you want to go?"** Kisuke asked

**"Dunno, Yoruichi?"** Kukaku replied

**"I could use some pizza"** she replied finally turning to her two friends and her usual manner returning

**"I thought you're a gym teacher, shouldn't you be eating healthier?"** Kisuke said while chuckling

**"Pfft… like I give a damn plus I haven't had pizza in like a week"**

That caused the other two people to laugh slightly.

**"Ya really can't go on without junk food"**

Turning towards Kukaku, she grinned innocently **"Nope"**

NEXT MORNING:

Its 7:15 and Yoruichi is seen leaning against her kitchen counter with a cup coffee in one hand and a doughnut in the other. A figure walks into the kitchen and heads straight for the coffee machine but recoils a little and stares at her friend, blinking a few times just to be sure of what she is seeing.

**"Are you smiling?!"** Kukaku asked in a tone of shock and disbelief, blinking a few more times before raising her hands to rub her eyes

The question pulled Yoruichi from her thoughts and she looked towards her friend **"Morning Kuka" **she shoots her trademark grin in her direction

**"Just how pissed did I get last night coz I think I'm still feeling the buzz" **

Yoruichi chuckled then took a sip of her coffee **"You didn't get pissed yesterday"**

Looking at her hands to see if there is an alcohol bottle then looks at her friend **"This must be a dream then"**

Yoruichi chuckled again **"Nope, I'm very awake"**

**"Is there gonna be an apocalypse?!"** Kukaku asked with wide eyes

Yoruichi let out a little laugh then she shook her head **"You and your odd thoughts"**

**"Well, can you blame me? It's…"** the black haired woman turned towards the clock on the wall **"7:15 and your smiling! And it's a school day as well! So what got ya in such a happy mood?"** Kukaku said in a neutral one but still with a hint of shock and disbelief while walking towards the coffee machine

The purple headed woman shrugged then replied **"I dunno, just woke up feeling happy for some reason"**

**"The world is going to end soon"** the black haired woman mumbled

**"Keep mumbling to yourself Kuka but I have to go, I'll see you later"** Yoruichi said while putting her cup into the sink then walking out of the kitchen

**"Kay' you coming R.D tonight?" **

**"Dunno, track try outs are tonight, I'll probably meet you there"** she yelled while walking out the door

LUNCH:

The purple headed teacher is walking down the corridor in tracksuits and a vest with Jordan's and a bag in her hand, she continues to walk down getting nods and bows from students when she hears something that catches her attention so she stops.

**"Did you hear?"** a random student says

**"Hear what?"** the students friend replied

**"Ms Shihōin and Soi Fon had a water fight on Tuesday"**

**"What! No wa-"**

**"Ahem"**

The two students look at each other with wide eyes and fear painted on their faces as they slowly turn around to see the teacher they were just talking about, standing behind them glaring daggers and her hands on her hips.

Before Yoruichi could say anything one of the students spoke **"Errr… h-h-have a good lunch miss" **the student stutters before dragging his friend by the wrist down the corridor.

The purple headed teacher sighs and shakes her head 'seriously, girls have such big mouths' she thought as she continued down the corridor towards the play area, thinking about the track try outs until a certain bunch of student's catch her eye. She stops once again and looks in their direction to see Soi Fon's group but something was off, she looked again only to see seven students. 'Where's Soi Fon?' she thought. The purple headed teacher began to approach the group as she got closer the voices began to grow quieter until there wasn't a peep heard from them.

**"Good afternoon Ms Shihōin"** the seven students greet in unison while bowing their heads a little

She raises a brow 'okay that's weird' she thought. **"Afternoon to you too, so I see one of you are missing" **

The group looks around then Rukia speaks. **"You mean Soi Fon"**

Yoruichi nods **"So where is she?**

**"Dunno, we haven't seen her today"** Ichigo said while shrugging his shoulders

There was a short silence, Yoruichi stood there watching the students glance at each other curiously, she was about to walk away when one of them finally spoke up.

**"Why are you looking for her?"** Rangiku asked quietly but with curiosity laced in her tone

Before Yoruichi could reply someone but in. **"Aw, did you miss me Shihōin?"** the comment caused all the attention to be drawn to the direction of the voice, leaning against the lockers was Soi Fon with her arms and a smirk on her face wearing the standard uniform, with a black and white jacket and collar flicked up topped off with Jordan's.

Yoruichi scoffed **"You wish"**

**"In denial I see"** Soi Fon said with a smirk on her face as she continued to walk towards her 'group' and teacher

**"Pfft… you only wish I did"**

**"No, I wish you were in my bed"**

Yoruichi rolled her eyes playfully **"Pervert"**

Soi Fon scowled then crossed her arms

Yoruichi burst out laughing which made Soi Fon frown. At that moment all attention in the corridor was on them.

**"Aw, did I upset you little bee?"**

A light blush took over Soi Fon's cheeks then scowled once again hoping no one noticed and luckily they didn't except for one person since her trademark grin made its way to the certain persons face.

**"I told you not to call me that"** she grumbled

**"No! Remember you agreed to it"** Yoruichi replied with a teasing grin

**"Damn"** Soi Fon mumbled

Yoruichi let out a laugh.

**"So why was you looking for me?"** Soi Fon asked hoping to divert the subject

**"Well, little bee tonight is track try outs and I wanted you to come"**

Soi Fon raised a brow **"Didn't I pass already? And I aint interested in joining anymore" **then the crowd that was starting to surround them caught her eye and she began glaring at them. And they all ran off in different directions. She turned back to Yoruichi to see a frown on her beautiful features; her eyes softened 'Damn that frown doesn't belong on that beautiful face of hers' shethought then sighed. **"Fine I'll go tonight"**

Which caused a grin to reappear on Yoruichi's face **"I knew you would come little bee!" **she said excitedly

Soi Fon rolled her eyes in response.

**"Well, I'll see you later then little bee"** before Soi Fon could respond the teacher was already gone causing her to sigh again.


	11. Chapter 11

The eight students were turned to statues as they watched the caramel skinned teacher walk down the corridor, swaying her hips from side to side. As she continued down the corridor, the jaws of each male and several females collided with the ground. Then she stopped and looked over her shoulder.

**"Stop checking me out little bee"** the teacher called out in a teasing tone which made the Chinese girl cross her arms and scowl.

After recovering from the little cat walk shock, the students returned to what they were doing.

**"So, little bee where were you this morning?" **Renji teased with a goofy grin

Soi Fon shot a glare at him which immediately shut him up and made him divert his attention to a bunch of girls by some lockers.

Clearing her throat **"So, where you been Soi?"** Rangiku asked with a small smile

The ebony headed girl simply shrugged **"In my bed"**

**"With a hot chick yeah?"** Shuhei joked while nudging Soi Fon

The ebony headed girl glared at him and replied coldly **"None of your business"**

Luckily the bell signalling the end of lunch went off, saving the '69' tattoo faced student from the steely glare.

**"See ya later"** Hisagi and Renji quickly yelled while running down the corridor towards their class which caused the rest of the group to raise a brow and stare in the direction the two male students ran, all thinking the same thing 'What idiots'

The others said their **"laters" **and parted in different directions with Orihime, Rukia, Ichigo and Tatsuki going in one, and Rangiku and Soi Fon going in the other.

**"Since when do you let people call you pet names?"** The blond asked curiously as they walked to class

**"Just her"** the ebony headed student responded simply while letting out a yawn

**"You like her don't you?"** it was more of a statement than a question

**"No, I accepted a bet then backed out to make myself look like a fool"** the shorter girl retorted

The taller of the two sensed the change in atmosphere, quickly blurted out **"So what your bro say?"** hoping to change the subject, not wanting to get on the bad side of the shorter girl

**"What do you mean?"**

**"About the car"**

She got another shrug **"Dunno, I got an earful of yelling then I walked out"**

Rangiku sighed **"You really should start taking things seriously Soi"**

The shorter girl rolled her eyes **"Yeah, okay mom"**

**"I called your house yesterday but your dad said you weren't home, where were you?"** the blond asked

**"He's not my dad"** the navy haired girl growled while shooting a glare at the blond then responded flatly **"Out"**

The blond gave an apologetic look and sighed, knowing that she pissed off the smaller girl, her mind went back to wondering as she followed the girl silently down the corridor to their class 'What happened to you Soi? Where did my best friend go?' the blond thought

AT THE END OF THE DAY:

At the track Yoruichi is seen standing in front a bunch of students that are seated on bleachers, nine of them are female and thirteen are males. The caramel skinned teacher is once again standing with her back straight and her head held high, wearing her cold mask and a clipboard in her hand. She hands the clipboard to the nearest student, telling her to write her name and pass it on. As the board was passed around the bunch of students, she anxiously looked at her phone and then around the track, seeing no one approaching, she let out a disappointed sigh 'Where is she?' she thought. The clipboard was passed back to her, she looked through the list and nodded 'Hold on, why do I keep thinking of her? Why do I feel so disappointed?' questions began to run through the purple headed teachers mind at a hundred miles per second, as more thoughts and questions appeared in her head, she began to chew on her pen, not noticing the two figures approaching in her direction.

A familiar chuckle ripped the pen chewing teacher from her thoughts as she looked up to see Rukia and Soi Fon. The confusing questions and thoughts quickly disappeared as they were soon replaced with joy and excitement which brought more questions to her mind but she pushed them to the back of her mind, as she looked at the two girls, her golden orbs quickly went to the taller of the two. The distance between the two students and teacher was disappearing and still she couldn't move her eyes away from the silver eyed student, she wanted nothing more than to go and hug her student and share some friendly banter but she noticed the rest of the students and put on her cold and strict mask.

**"Why you looking so lost Shihōin?"**

**"You two are late"** The teacher barked emotionlessly

Rukia quickly bowed slightly **"S-s-sorry m-m-miss we wer-"**

**"It's my fault, no need to be so cold Shihōin"** Soi Fon cut the adopted Kuchiki heir off

**"Whatever, just sit down"** Yoruichi commanded and wrote their names down on the clip board

As the caramel skinned teacher told to the students about track and what she expected of them, she couldn't help but sneak glances at the ebony headed girl. Soi Fon caught the 'sly' glances that her teacher tried to sneak so she waited and winked at Yoruichi when another glance was thrown at her. The wink caused an uncharacteristic tinge of pink to cover the teacher's cheeks, lucky for her no one seemed to notice except the person who caused the blush since a quick grin made its way to the ebony headed students face before slipping away and turning into her trademark scowl.

Clearing her throat **"Anyways you will all be running 200m and if you can within a minute then you meet the requirements to join. Understand?"** she got a bunch of nods in reply **"Good, so we will be starting in the order in which the clip board names are arranged"**

A brunette girl got up and bowed and made her way to the track whilst Yoruichi got her stop watch out.

**"Ready, Set, Go!"** the teacher yelled which made the student run; she clicked the button and let out an almost inaudible sigh.

Twenty-three students down and one to go, last but not least Soi Fon, excitement bubbled within the teachers stomach as she watched the dark haired girl stand and get ready at the track 'Finally, someone with some talent!'

**"Ready, Set, Go!"** the teacher yelled for the twenty-fourth time, disappointment soon took over the excitement as she watched the younger girl jog to the other end, approaching the end, she stopped the stop watch, 46.33 seconds, the stopwatch read.

Soi Fon strolled quietly back to the group while wearing her trademark scowl on her face, a frown made its way to the teacher's face and she let out another disappointed sigh.

**"Soi Fon, start taking this seriously and stop holding back"** Yoruichi barked

The unexpected comment caused all students to look at her with a confused expression.

**"What do you mean?"** Soi Fon responded in her usual tone that was laced with innocence

**"You did 200m in 46 seconds; I know you're faster than that. So stop fooling around"**

The silver eyed student simply shrugged and went back to her seat; this caused a frown to once again appear onto the teachers face. Seeing the frown made the usually cold steely eyes soften but then a pout took over the frown causing the silver eyes to soften even more and her cold shell began to crack.

**"Please little bee"** Yoruichi pleaded with her best puppy dog eyes.

All the students glanced at each other with confusion and shock etched on their faces, all thinking 'Little bee?' but the look and plead was enough to convince the usually cold student.

Soi Fon let out a sigh and got up making her way back to the track which caused the teacher's trademark grin to spread across her face and excitement to bubble in her stomach once again.

**"Ready, Set, Go!"** Yoruichi shouted for the twenty-fifth time

All twenty-three student's jaws hit the floor within seconds as Soi Fon disappeared down the track with a whirlwind of dust trailing behind her. Even though Rukia has seen Soi Fon's speed, she couldn't help but feel surprised.

CLICK! The teacher clicked the button on the stop watch, 6.14 seconds the little device read. Her grin widened at the three numbers 'she certainly is the fastest' the teacher thought.

**"See that's more like it bee" **Yoruichi commented as Soi Fon walked back to the bunch of gapping students, hardly out of breath. 'And she has better stamina than I thought'

For the rest of the afternoon, the students that passed got to stay and the ones that didn't, immediately got sent home – only seven of the twenty-four didn't make it. The ones that passed including Rukia and Soi Fon were made to do exercises such as hurdles and what not. After the exercises, the students were told to shower off in the changing rooms. Whilst waiting in the gym, Yoruichi checked her phone and saw a missed call.

She dials the number **"What's up Kuka?"**

_"Ya done yet? We're already here"_ Kukaku yelled through the phone

She pulls her hand away from her ear and rubs her ear then replies **"Yeah just finished, I'm coming I'll be there in 20"** then hangs up

The sound of a chuckle made the teacher turn around and reapply her cold mask. Seeing who it is, she relaxes and her playful demeanour returns.

**"Don't you know eavesdropping is rude"** Yoruichi teased with a grin plastered to her face

The comment caused the younger girl to snort **"you're one to talk"**

Yoruichi smiled innocently, the look caused a small smile to appear on the icy student's face. 'Aw, she has a cute smile too' Yoruichi thought

**"So where you gonna be in 20 mins?"** the student asked while cocking her head to the side

**"Rukon District"**

**"Oh yeah, that club"** then the student blinked** "Hold on, YOU go clubbing?"** the silver eyed student stated in disbelief

This time it was the teacher's time to snort **"What you really think my life is all about gym and school? Teacher's do have lives you know" **she then put her index finger to her lips and made a shushing sound and winked **"Just between me and you"**

The rest of the students came rushing out of the changing rooms with their bags in hands which caused the teacher's cold demeanour to reappear.

**"Okay, there's a competition in three weeks, so I expect to see you here, two times a week for training. Dismissed"** she said while waving her hand.

The students dashed out of the gym leaving the playful teacher and the adopted Kuchiki heir and last but not least the stoic Fon.

**"You did well today Rukia"** Yoruichi complimented

**"T-t-thank you, Ms Shihōin"** The black haired girl stuttered

**"We've known each other long enough, call me Yoruichi after school hours"** She replied with a grin

**"O-okay"** Rukia stuttered back

The awkward conversation caused the icy student to chuckle.

**"And what's so funny Fon?" **Yoruichi asked in a serious tone which was laced with playfulness

Soi Fon simply shrugged which caused the teacher to giggle.

**"Aw, so for once, the legendary, feared Fon is lost for words?"**

She got another shrug in reply which made a frown appear on the teacher's face.

**"Stop with the face already Shihōin"**

The frown deepened causing the student to sigh and step closer to her teacher then put her middle and index finger on the caramel skinned teacher's chin, holding her in place. Miniature suns meeting miniature moons, the odd feeling returned to the pits of their stomachs once again and the gap slowly disappearing as their lips slowly brush against each other. Returning back to reality Yoruichi quickly pushes Soi Fon back.

**"Pervert"** she states and sticks her tongue out while crossing her arms

The statement made the younger girl frown **"Don't you have to be somewhere Shihōin" **Soi Fon asked hoping to change the subject

Her eyes widen in realisation **"Oh shit, Kukaku! Damn, I'll see you later bee"** she yelled while running out of the gym, causing the Soi Fon to chuckle and Rukia to stare at the open doors in shock and surprise.

**"Let's go"** Soi Fon commanded, returning back to her usual demeanour

Nodding in agreement, she follows the silver eyed student out.

LATER THAT NIGHT:

**"Come on, Kuka"** Yoruichi said while walking out of the club with her black haired friend draped over her shoulders.

**"It'd be nice if you'd help"** she stated while turning behind to Kyoraku, Nanao, Kisuke, a black haired woman with glasses, her features almost mirroring Nanao's: Lisa, a green haired woman with goggles: Moshiro, a tall brown haired man: Love and a blond with a grin called Shinji.

**"Nah, we're good"** they all said in unison

**"MWORE SAKE!"** Kukaku shouted out while raising her right hand

**"Yeah, yeah Kukaku we will, let's get home first yeah?"** Yoruichi replied

**"NO! I wamma dwinkin mow!"** the black haired woman responded then stood still well as still as she could and pointed to across the road.

**"Ism't dat ya witch khid"** Kukaku blurted out causing all heads to look across the road.

Across the road was Soi Fon wearing black jeans, a yellow polo, black hoody and black and yellow Air Force high tops with her hands in her pockets, seeing the young girl caused butterflies to bloom within the older woman's stomach **"Little bee"** Yoruichi mumbled but it was soon replaced with concern when she saw Soi Fon was kicking the floor like she was pissed off.

**"Kisuke take Kuka quickly"** Yoruichi commanded in a tone that left no room for argument. The blond nodded and took his black headed friend in his arms.

She dashed across the road, through the cars to the younger girl. **"Little bee"** the older woman yelled causing the younger girl to turn around.

**"Shihōin"** Soi Fon greeted with a nod whilst walking towards her teacher.

**"You okay?"** Yoruichi asked

**"Course why wou-OW!"**

Yoruichi let out a gasp and touched the younger girl's check then slowly brushed her thumb over her lip **"Oh my god, are you ok?"** she asked in a concerned tone

**"Yeah I'm fine"** Soi Fon mumbled

**"Oh really?"** she asked in a disbelieving tone with a brow raised

**"What happened?"** she then asked calmly while rubbing her thumb gently against the younger girl's cheek

**"Got into a fight with my step dad and he clocked me and I clocked him back then he threw me out" **Soi Fon replied flatly

Shock took over the older woman's face **"He hit you"** the shock soon turned into anger **"That bastard what the"**

Before she could continue Soi Fon cut her off **"It's cool"**

**"It's not cool!"**

Soi Fon made a shushing noise **"stop causing a scene"**

Seeing she was indeed causing a scene, she takes a deep breath **"So where you off to now?"**

Soi Fon shrugged **"Was gonna walk around and go back later I guess"**

**"No you're not, you can stay at mine"** Yoruichi quickly offered

**"Nah, its cool. I mean I can't impose"**

**"Bullshit, I'm offering. Just come"** Yoruichi said whilst putting a comforting hand on Soi Fon's shoulder

The younger girl sighed, feeling there was no winning against the older woman **"Alright"** she replied almost inaudibly

A smile made its way to the older woman's face but then frowned when the moon shined on her students face and she got a glimpse of how much damage the younger girl took, once again brushing her thumb on the sorter girl's bottom lip.

**"You're bleeding"** she stated but got a shrug in reply which made her sigh.

**"Come on"** she said whist wrapping her arm around the younger girl's shoulder; they slowly made their way across the road.

**"Yoru-chan!"** Kukaku yelled while wrapping her arms over her friend shoulders and pulling her into a hug

'yoru-chan?' Soi Fon thought, seeing the black haired woman wrap herself over the purple headed teacher caused another odd and unfamiliar feeling to rise through her, it burned through her body like acid and caused a bitter taste to rise from the back of her throat 'What the fuck?' she then thought

**"Hey, Kukaku, WOW! Stand still man, Oh Kami your heavy" **Yoruichi replied while trying to hold her drunken friend up

**"I'm not fat! Come won, wets gwo back dwownstairs and gwet dwrunk!"**

The teacher's seven friends stood there laughing at the scene which got a glare from the caramel skinned teacher.

**"Hwey! Ywour daaa lwittle wich kid!"** Kukaku yelled while flinging herself over Soi Fon

The black haired woman giggled **"ywour cwute" **then nuzzled her nose against Soi Fon's unharmed cheek

Soi Fon held the woman while raising a brow **"Shihōin, get your friend off of me will ya" **commanded coldly

**"Mm… I dunno little bee, she seems to like you"** the purple headed teacher teased which caused the younger girl to huff in frustration but inside the acid feeling that Soi Fon had previously started to burn within the older woman.

**"So, who's you friend Neko-chan?"** Kyoraku asked curiously

'Neko-chan? Now when I think of it, she does remind me of a cat' Soi Fon thought while chuckling inwardly

**"Right, erm well this is Soi Fon"** Yoruichi replied whilst pointing at the younger girl then turned to the younger girl **"You already met Kukaku"** pointing to the woman in her hands.

**"I'm Kisuke Urahara"** the blond introduced himself while bowing his head slightly and tilting his trademark hat

She nodded in acknowledgment and did the same to the other six adults.

**"Can you get her off of me now?"** Soi Fon demanded

Yoruichi sighed **"Shinji, Kisuke take her home, will you?"**

**"Thought she was staying at yours"** Shinji commented

**"Soi Fon is staying at mine"** she replied casually

**"Is that even legal?"** Nanao replied while pushing her glasses back

**"Look, she's staying because of family issues ok, just drop the subject already. Kisuke and Shinji take Kuka home now"** Yoruichi commanded in a tone which left no room for questioning

The lights from one of the shops sign shone on the students face, revealing the state of it. Once the adults saw the busted lip and bruised face they immediately understood.

**"Alright"** Shinji and Kisuke answered in unison

**"So, does that mean you can get her off of me now?" **the student spoke up

**"Oh right, yeah course"** both men answered, drooping the drunken woman's arms over their shoulders and nodding to their friends and Soi Fon goodbye.

The rest of them said there goodnights as well and parted in separate directions, some going home and others returning back to the club. As soon as everyone left and it was just the teacher and the student, the younger of the two turned to the older one.

**"I'm sorry for the trouble, maybe I should just go"** Soi Fon said

But a pair of slim, caramel fingers were placed on her lips **"Now, now I said you're staying at mine didn't I, so no arguments. Let's go"** she said while leading the shorter girl back to her car.

**"Damn you, you fucking twit, watch where you're going!"** Yoruichi yelled out her window

The sudden outburst caused the person in the passenger seat to chuckle **"Road rage much?"**

**"Not my problem people can't drive"** Yoruichi retorted

Soi Fon snorted **"You're driving past the speed limit"**

**"Don't you talk to me about the law little missy after all you're the most illegal child I know"** Yoruichi retorted in a playful tone but then her demeanour turned serious after turning her attention to the younger girl and seeing her face **"Does your step father do this often?"**

**"Yeah, I guess you can say it's a hobby of his"** Soi Fon replied with a bitter chuckle

Yoruichi's eyes grew soft **"Why don't you tell someone?"**

**"It's my problem and no one else's" **Soi Fon replied

**"You know you don't have to be so strong all the time"** the usually playful woman replied calmly

**"Does your mum know? **She then asked

**"Yeah but she always takes the bastards side"** Soi Fon replied in an angered tone

**"You know, you can stay with me for a while if you want"** Yoruichi offered

**"Thanks Yoruichi but I can't impose and won't you get in trouble"** Soi Fon said in an unfamiliar soft tone

The older woman smiled and replied **"now, now I'm offering and plus I would rather have you at mine than at yours and trouble from what?"**

**"I swear it's illegal to even have a student in your car"**

**"It's not illegal, we just have to stay professional but since I know the school board and I'm sure if I told Ukitake he'll understand"** she replied

**"Tell Ukitake?"**

**"Of course not the whole story just that you and your father are having a disagreement of some sort"**

A genuine smile made its way to the usually cold girl **"thanks Yoruichi"**

The teacher mirroring the expression **"Your welcome"**

The rest of the journey was silent but a comfortable silence, Yoruichi parked and lead the younger girl up to her apartment and showed her to the guestroom. After giving Soi Fon some spare clothes and cleaning up the younger girl's wounds, she plopped herself on her couch and dialled Ukitake's number.

**"Hey Ukitake"**

_"Yoruichi, do you know what time it is?"_ the white haired man replied in a groggy voice

**"Oops, sorry did I wake you?"**

_"It's fine, so what's up neko-chan, it must be important if you're calling me at this hour"_

**"Um… Well… Soi Fon is staying at mine at the moment"**

_"WHAT?! Yourichi you should know better than to bring a student home, you can get into some serious trouble"_

**"Calm down Ukitake, I saw her wondering the streets in the middle of the night, I couldn't just leave her now can I? Anyways she's having some family issues, so I offered to let her stay at mine for a while"**

_"What kind of family issues?"_

**"I just found out, her step father uses her as a human punching bag"**

_"WHAT?! We must go to the police"_

**"No, Ukitake I promised her I won't make it a big deal, besides it will ruin her family reputation, can you just get this cleared please?"**

The white haired man over the phone let out a sigh _"Fine but how are you going to deal with this?"_

**"I don't know, she doesn't want to involve anyone so I guess I'm just going to listen and help when I can"**

_"Alright, call me if you need anything and I will deal with the school board okay"_

The purple headed teacher grinned **"Thanks Ukitake"**

_"No problem, now goodnight"_

**"Night"** they hang up

Just then the bathroom door opened and the silver eyed student walked out in tracksuits and a t-shirt, her hair upbraided. 'She's beautiful' the teacher thought

**"See something you like?"** the student asked while wearing a smirk

Knowing she got caught staring, a blush made its way to the older woman's cheeks which made the student grin and make her way next to the older woman.

**"Your cute you know that"** Soi Fon said casually

**"Thanks, but while you're at mine no funny business understand"** Yoruichi commanded

The younger girl mockingly saluted **"yes ma'am" **which caused both girls to burst out in laughter.

Wiping a tear from her eye, she looks at the younger girl 'she has a beautiful laugh' she thought then another blush made its way to the teacher's cheeks since she got caught staring once again.

**"You know you should laugh and smile more often"** which caused Soi Fon to scoff.

**"You better not tell anyone"** Soi Fon warned

The teacher grinned **"of course not I want to keep your little soft side to myself"** she said while lifting the younger girl's head with her index and middle finger. **"Anyways I'm gonna take a shower"** she said while standing up and walking to the bathroom

**"Alright, I'm gonna hit the bed then"** the student replied

**"I believe the expression is hit the hay"**

Soi Fon snorted **"Like I care anyways night"**

**"Yeah, goodnight little bee" **she replied while walking into the bathroom


	12. Chapter 12

A series of loud bangs echo through the apartment. And standing at the door of the guest room is no other than Yoruichi.

**"Hey, little bee it's time to get up"** she yelled through the door

The student on the other side of the door groaned **"Five more minutes" **she yells back

**"Come on; if we want to get to school on time, you have to get up now"**

The purple headed teacher waited but heard nothing, no rustling of the bed sheets, no footsteps there was no movement at all, just the sound of the birds chirping and engines of the vehicles from outside. Hearing nothing she sighs once again 'Is it really this hard to get her out of bed' she thought **"I'm coming in"** she said before opening the door.

She slowly pushes the door open to see the sleeping student hidden under the covers, she let out another sigh and grabbed the end of the covers and tugged at them but they didn't budge so she tugged at them again but this time, much more harder causing a mop on navy hair to appear and the sleeping student's head to become visible. The student let out another groan and slowly opened her eyes but quickly scrunched them together again since the yellow rays that shot through the window, hit her point blank in the face. She then threw her arm over her eyes and crawled up towards the pillow and sandwiched her head within her pillow.

**"Bee up now"** the teacher commanded

She got a groan and an incoherent mumble in reply; sighing for what the fourth time in the past five minutes; she walks over to the side of the bed and grabs the girl's shoulder, shaking her slightly.

**"Shihōin five more minutes"** the student says in a groggy voice before turning her back on the teacher

**"No bee up now"** she commands while poking the girl's side which caused the student to squirm a little and a mischievous grin to appear on the teachers face. **"Ticklish huh?"** the teacher stated

The statement caused the students eyes to shoot open before the teacher jumped on the silver eyed girl, straddling her and began tickling her sides.

The younger girl squirmed, her legs kicking up and down causing the bed springs thump as the teacher continued to tickle her sides and chains of laughter filled the room; tears began to fall as the torment continued.

**"S-Shihōin g-g-get o-offf m-m-me"** she said in between laughs

**"Only if you promise to get up and get changed" **the teacher replied with a catty grin

**"O-o-okay, i-i-i-i-I'm up"** the student replied

The caramel skinned teacher stopped the torment and looked down as the student used the back of her hand to wipe away the tears; the teacher frowned seeing the state of the young girl's face.

**"What's with the face Shihōin?"** Soi Fon asked in her usual tone but it was laced with a tinge of concern

Yoruichi's frown deepened as she began brushing her thumb over the student's busted lip and bruised face.** "What are you going to say when people ask what happened?"**

Soi Fon scoffs **"Like anyone will"**

**"Won't your friends"** she asked with a raised brow

**"Yeah but I'll just say I got into a fight"** the ebony headed student replies with a shrug not noticing that her hand was lightly brushing over her teacher's left thigh

**"Does Matsumoto know what your step-father does to you?" **

**"Nah, you're the only one"** she replies flatly as she got lost in the golden orbs

Despite the situation Yoruichi couldn't help but let her lips curl into a small smile 'she must trust me then' she thought

Both of the females didn't notice that they were subconsciously moving closer together and the gap between them was slowly closing, their faces only a few inches apart. Neither of the two could look away, it is as if a forbidden power locked them in place.

Lust was gradually increasing in the two uniquely coloured irises as they slowly moved closer to one another. The spell seemed to break when the younger of the two finally connected their lips and the older of the two felt something soft on her lips, her eyes widened and next second.

She found herself sitting upright on her student's lap. The warm feeling quickly returned and a jolt surged through the two as if the spark was passing from one to the other. Her brain quickly shut down and her eyes clammed shut, tanned arms slithered around the pale neck and grabbed the ebony head, pulling the younger girl closer to her, deepening the kiss. A tongue battle began.

The kiss started off soft and passionate but quickly turned heated as the two got lost in the moment. A pale hand slides up and into the teacher's shirt. The hand started to brush over the tanned curves then traced over the older woman's spine. This seemed to catch Yoruichi's attention which reawakened her brain, her eyes shoot open and she immediately pushes herself off and away from the younger girl, bolting to the end of the bed. Both of them look at each other whilst taking deep breaths with lust filled eyes.

**"Y-y-you should get ready"** the teacher stammered as she scrambled out of the room.

Once out of the room, she rushed towards the living and threw herself on the couch. Her head fell back causing a light 'thump' and her eyes shut as she grabbed the bridge of her nose. 'Baka. Baka. Baka. She's a student. What the fuck are you doing Yoruichi?' she continued to scold herself mentally. After about five minutes the door to the guest room opened and the ebony headed girl stepped out, walking towards the lost in thought woman.

**"You alright Shihōin?"** The student asked in her usual tone

The voice dragged her away from her mental rant as she opened her eyes and let go of her nose; she saw the student with her usual hairstyle and dressed in what she was wearing yesterday.

The teacher blinked **"You're done already?" **she got a nod in reply

She then raised a brow** "You're going in dressed like that?"**

The silver eyed student shrugged **"Not like I have anything else to wear right now"**

**"You're going to get in trouble"**

The student shrugged again **"They don't like it then they can fuck off"**

The teacher sighed **"Were going to have to buy you some new clothes"**

**"Nah, just drive me home and I'll get some"**

**"Are you sure?"** the teacher asked with concerned eyes

**"Yeah, the bastard is leaving for a business trip this morning anyways"**

**"Alright, we'll go after school"** she replied with a smile "**I'll give Ukitake a call and tell him to get you a spare uniform" **she said whilst getting up and walking towards the kitchen

The student groaned **"Come on Shihōin-" **before she could continue with what she was going to say, she was cut off by rumbling. A light pink covered her face.

Yoruichi turned around with a raised brow **"Was that you?"**

Soi Fon looked down in embarrassment as her face turned a shade darker and she raised her hand to rub the back of her neck. Seeing the younger girl embarrassed was enough to throw the older woman into a state of hysterics. In return she got a kitchen roll chucked in her face and an icy glare which made her laugh even harder.

**"When was the last time you ate?"** Yoruichi asked, recovering from her fit of laughter

**"After school yesterday I guess" **Soi Fon replied, still looking downward trying to hide the blush

'Aw, she really is cute when she's embarrassed' Yoruichi thought, she mentally slapped herself 'damn; someone should decapitate me for even thinking these thoughts. What's wrong with me?' she mentally scolded herself

**"So, you got anything to eat?"** the ebony headed student asked, still a little pink in the face

Yoruichi grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of her head **"Sorry, I'm out of food at the moment. I forgot to go grocery shopping" **

The younger girl groaned in return **"Then can we go somewhere to get some food"**

The teacher looked up to the kitchen clock **"Yeah, let's go to this bakery I always go to"**

Both females walked out of the bakery, Yoruichi had two bags in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other whilst Soi Fon had three bags in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. The younger of the two quickly got a pastry out and devoured it as they walked back to the car.

The purple headed teacher chuckled as she swallowed a mouthful of croissant and drove towards the direction of the school.

**"What's so funny Shihōin?" **Soi Fon asked opening her final bag of pastries

**"Who would have thought you ate so much?" **

The younger girl shrugged and continued to devour the bag of food in her lap causing the older woman to giggle.

**"Oh yeah thanks for the food"** Yoruichi thanked the younger girl with a grin

**"It's the least I can do for letting me stay at your place" **Soi Fon replied before continuing with her little feast

The young girl's response caused the purple headed teacher to smile but she quickly got lost in thought as her mind kept replaying the kiss and her heart began to flutter. Many confusing and unanswered questions sped through her mind. She was soon torn away from her thoughts due to the sound of a car honking. She looked up to see the light had turned green. A pale hand landed on her thigh, she looked over to the owner of the hand.

**"You alright Shihōin?"** Soi Fon asked with a concerned look on her face

Her usual grin sprouted across her face **"Yeah, just a bit tired that's all"**

The student nodded and took her hand away from her teacher's thigh and put her arms behind her head as she leaned back and closed her eyes.

**"Hey isn't that Soi Fon?"** Orihime asked whilst pointing towards Yoruichi's red Camaro

The three students with the busty girl turned in the direction she was pointing at.

**"Aint that Ms Shihōin driving?"** Renji asked

**"Yeah but what the hell is Soi Fon doing in her car"** Tatsuki wondered

**"She probably saw Soi Fon on the way to school and gave her a lift"** Rangiku stated and the three students nodded as they watched the sports car park and the hood shut over the two females.

The four students stood as statues as the watched the teacher and student step out of the sports car simultaneously and walk towards the gate, Yoruichi's arm was wrapped protectively over Soi Fon. That was until Rangiku got a glimpse of the younger girl's face and ran towards the pair.

**"Oh my god Soi what in hell happened?"** the big bosomed blond asked in a panicked tone whilst cupping the younger girl's face and lightly brushing her thumb over the bruise

Seeing the way Rangiku touched the ebony headed girl caused the acid like feeling to return with a vengeance as the Yoruichi's hands clenched into fists.

The other three students soon got to the pair as well. They looked shocked when they saw the state of the ebony headed student's face. Anger boiled through Renji and Tatsuki as they questioned the shorter girl.

Soi Fon looked up to her blond friend **"It's nothing Giku, I just got into a fight last night" **she was soon dragged into a bone crushing hug from Orihime who pushed the icy students face into her breasts holding her protectively, seeing the hug only fuelled the teacher's jealousy as her jaw clammed shut.

**"The fuck man, tell me Soi, who the fuck did this to you, ima fuck'em up so bad"** Renji yelled in an angered tone

**"Soi just tell us"** Tatsuki commanded in a more calmer tone but it was laced with rage

**"C-c-can't breathe"** Soi Fon muttered but the orange headed girl was totally oblivious to all the pushing from the shorter girl.

Yoruichi clears her throat and the four look at her **"Ms Inoue you may want to let go of Soi" **she said as calmly as she could

The silver eyed student pushed Orihime again and finally broke out of the embrace, breathing deeply and shot the purple headed teacher a look that said thanks before turning to the two clearly pissed off students **"Renji and Tatsuki chill, don't worry I handled it"**

The two nodded **"Alright but if anything happens again you better call us and we'll back you up"** Renji said seriously

Soi Fon nodded in reply.

**"Shit, you're bleeding"** Rangiku stated in a concerned tone

Soi Fon stuck out her tongue slightly and brushed it over her bottom lip and tasted copper but she shrugged at her friends. Long caramel fingers soon grabbed her chin, lifting her face up so silver meets gold.

**"Bee, you better get to the school nurse"** Yoruichi said in a concerned tone

**"Nah, it's cool Shihōin"**

**"Bee"** The teacher said in a tone that left no room for questioning as she looked into the silver irises

Seeing the seriousness in her teacher's eyes, she sighed **"Fine"** she mumbled with pout

**"Good"** She replied with a smile

The four students looked back and forth from the younger to the older in shock, astonishment and lastly amazement. They have never seen her do something she didn't want to do or do something that she has been told. The shock on one of the four student's faces soon turned into a smile 'It's been a long time since you listened to someone' Rangiku thought

**"Yoruichi"** a white haired man called out with two bags in his hand and the other waving

The purple headed teacher turned to the voice and shot the man a grin **"Ukitake"**

The white haired man approached the five students and teacher. Rangiku, Orihime, Renji and Tatsuki gave the long haired man a bow and he smiled and bowed his head down in return.

**"Good morning to you too Ms Fon" **he greets the younger girl with a smile but it soon vanishes when he sees the state of her face, he shook his head slightly and sighed almost inaudibly as he mentally curses her step-father.

**"Just call me Soi Fon"** she replied in her usual tone

He smiled at her **"Here you are Yoruichi"** he hands over a bag to the purple headed teacher

She looks into the bag and grins at the man **"thanks Ukitake"** she then turns to the silver eyed girl **"Hurry up bee, go get changed"**

Soi Fon rolled her eyes and whined **"Why can't I stay like this?"**

Before Ukitake could reply Yoruichi intervened and looked at the younger girl seriously **"Bee"** she said with her hands on her hips and the bag hanging on her wrist

The younger girl huffed then looked down **"Fine" **she grumbled

**"Oh I almost forgot, I got you a little something"** Ukitake said with a smile

He pulls out a bucket of sweets from the bag in his hand and shoved it in the younger girl's hands which caused the Soi Fon to blink then look at the white haired man with her head tilted slightly to the left and a raised brow kind of like a puppy when they don't understand something whilst Tatsuki, Rangiku and Renji looked at the man with a look of confusion etched onto their faces. Orihime on the other hand thought candy was good since she started clapping like a retarded seal with a giant grin plastered on her face.

Seeing the younger girl's reaction sent Yoruichi into another state of hysterics as she threw her head back, shoulders began to shake and long chains of laughter echoed through the street.

**"Every time I'm feeling down sweets always make me feel better"** Ukitake said **"Anyways I must get going, I have a lot of paper work to get on with"** he turns to leave but before he starts to walk away he turns to the four students **"Class will be starting soon, you should get going too" **

**"You heard that bee, class will be starting soon. You better go and get changed and your lip checked out" **Yoruichi said to the younger girl

**"Yeah, yeah"** Soi Fon replied in a bored tone

**"No not yeah, yeah. If I don't see you in your uniform later there will be serious consequences bee and I will be checking with the nurse to see if you went to see her. Do you understand?"** Yoruichi said with an unusual amount of seriousness in her eyes and tone

Soi Fon huffed in return **"Fine"** she mumbled almost silently

**"Good, so meet me outside my car after school?" **

Seeing Soi Fon nod in reply, she quickly plants a kiss on her forehead before dashing off after her white haired friend.


	13. Chapter 13

Rangiku, Renji and Tatsuki watched as Ukitake and Yoruichi both disappeared around the corner while Orihime stood next to Soi staring at the bucket of sweets wondering what new recipes she could invent with them. The three student's attention soon turns back to Soi Fon as they stared at the lip glossed outline on her forehead.

**"The hell, you three staring at?"** The Chinese girl holding the bucket of candy asked.

The three blinked in realisation that they were staring at their friend before they glanced at each other nervously. Getting slightly annoyed, Soi Fon stomped off towards the entrance of the school.

**"I'm gonna go talk to her."** Rangiku said.

Tatsuki and Renji nodded in return, both knowing that the busty blonde was the closest to Soi Fon out of all of them.

**"Alright, we'll see ya in class."** Renji replied.

The tall blonde nodded in return before catching up to her friend.

**"So, what's the full story Soi?"** Rangiku asked, slightly out of breath.

Turning her attention to her friend, she looks at the blonde with a raised brow. **"What do you mean Giku?"**

**"You know what I mean Soi."** Seeing her friend had no intention on answering her she continued to speak. **"Tell me what really happened to you?"**

**"I did."** The shorter of the two replied quickly yet coldly whilst turning the corner towards the girl toilets and slamming a cubicle door shut.

Rangiku sighed at her friend's evasiveness. **"Soi…" **she sighed once again, trying to find the right words as she ran her hand through her hair.** "Stop shutting me out."**

Hearing nothing, an uncharacteristic frown made its way onto the blonde's face.

Rangiku then let out a bitter laugh. **"Not even denying it."**

**"Rangiku enough."** Soi replied in an unusually weak tone.

'The same tone as the funeral.' The blonde thought as she sighed, feeling slightly guilty. **"You know…. You can lie to the whole world, lie to your family, to Renji, to Tatsuki, to Orihime and the rest but you can't lie to me. I know you're hurting an-" **she stopped herself when she saw her friend walk out of the cubicle fully dressed, shooting one of her trademark glares.

**"I'm not lying to anyone and I am certainly not hurting." **Soi Fon replied as she walked out of the cubicle towards her locker.

**"Then tell me what happened."** Rangiku demanded.

**"I told you outside! I got into a fight with a few punks!"** Soi replied in an irritated tone. A tense silence loomed around the two girls as they continued to Soi's locker. **"There's not much to hide from Orihime."** She stated hoping to lighten up the mood.

Rangiku snickered at the little comment before she went back to being serious. **"But that's far away from the truth. Renji and Tatsuki may believe your little fib but I won't. I know you better than that." **

Soi Fon looked at her friend over her shoulder before turning her attention back to her locker and chucking the bucket of sweets and the bag of clothes into the small tin closet and slamming it shut. She turned away and walked in the other direction towards the nurse's office. After walking side by side in a tense silence, Rangiku finally spoke up.

**"Was it your step father?" **

Soi Fon's eyes widened in surprise **"H-h-how do you know? I m-mean, h-how long have y-you known?"**

The blonde looked at her friend sadly as she grabbed her friends chin and brushed her thumb lightly over the dried blood on her friend's lip. **"I suspected as much after all you don't just randomly hate someone and I know for a fact that street punks can't do this to you. Only someone close can, plus it isn't hard to notice the bruises… You should have told me."**

Soi Fon looked away guiltily. **"It's my problem not yours." **She mumbled.

**"Soi, you know you mean the world to me. I love you like you're my sister. What's your problem is mine too and don't forget it. I don't want you hiding anything like this from me again. Understand? You need to stop shutting us out, not only do I care for you Renji, Tatsuki, Rukia, Ichigo and the rest do as well." **Rangiku said as she turned her friend's gaze back to hers. **"Let's get to the nurse."**

Soi nodded in return as she followed her blonde friend. They walked in silence as Soi Fon contemplated what her friend just said.

The two students stepped out of the medical room, Soi's face scrunched into a scowl and Rangiku following behind with an amused smile on her face.

**"So, are you going to eat your lollipop?" **Rangiku teased.

Soi growled back in return, throwing the sweet against one of the lockers and watched as it dropped to the ground. **"Why today out of all days, Unohana had to be in?"** she wondered out loud as she glared at the ground angrily.

The Chinese girl's companion let out a laugh before her face turned serious. **"Soi, how long has it been going on?"**

The shorter girl's face darkened as she stared at the ground. **"Ever since they got married I guess."**

**"Doesn't your mum do anything?" **

**"Nope, she takes the bastard's side. I guess she's still blaming me."**

Rangiku sighed as she imagined hurting the bastards that hurt her friend. **"How about you stay with me for a while?"**

**"Nah, it's alright." **Soi Fon replied, returning back to her normal demeanour.

**"What do you mean, it's alright? No way in hell I'm letting you stay there with those bastards!"**

Soi Fon sighed **"I'm not."**

A confused expression made its way to Ranigku's face **"Then where?"**

**"At Shihōin's."** She replied with a shrug.

The taller of them two blinked before nodding in understanding then her jaw dropped in shock when the name finally hit her 'Shihōin? No she couldn't mean Ms Shihōin, could she?'

**"You better close your trap before you start attracting all sorts of creatures." **Soi stated in a slightly amused tone.

**"You just said you're staying at Shihōin's? You don't mean our gym teacher Ms Shihōin?"** The blonde asked wide eyed causing her Chinese friend to smirk in amusement.

**"Do we know another Shihōin?" **

Rangiku opened her mouth to reply but shut it quickly and shook her head. **"How….."**

'Well, that explains why she was in her car.' 

Soi Fon turned her attention back to her friend, knowing the question was coming she cut in. **"She found me yesterday and I told her what happened, I was about to leave and wonder around but she grabbed me and said I could stay at hers. I tried to refuse but damn that woman is hard to say no to."**

**"Oh."** Rangiku replied still blinking in shock at the sudden turn of events, her lips then turned into a smile** "So, you two getting really close huh?"**

The shorter of the two shrugged **"I guess you can say that."**

**"She must care a lot for you if she is willing to risk her job."**

**"Dunno, she told me she knew the school board or something and will get it cleared." **Soi Fon answered with a shrug.

**"I know she cares for you more than just a student."**

The shorter girl raised a brow **"What makes you say that?"**

**"Well…. Her expression outside said it all….. And you care for her too."**

Soi Fon snorted at the last part.

**"Don't deny it otherwise you wouldn't have given up on the challenge and I know your pride means a lot to you."**

The shorter of the two's face scrunched into a scowl 'Damn Rangiku, you know me too well.'

The blonde student smiled as she saw her friend scowl at the floor **"And you trust her, a lot too otherwise you wouldn't have told her." **

Soi Fon sighed as she turned her gaze back to her friend **"Yeah, I do but I dunno why. She makes me feel weird. It might be her childish, playful side I guess."**

Rangiku blinked as her jaw almost hit the ground **"S-s-she has a p-p-playful side? I t-thought she was always strict." **She shook her head lightly, composing herself.

At the statement the shorter girl smirked **"Nahhh, she's got this really childish side to her, I guess you could say it's kind of cute even though it annoys me as hell. It's kind of fun to see her that way." **Soi replied not noticing in the middle of her sentence her lips curled into a smile.

**"There's something you're not telling me."**

Soi Fon tilted her head to the side in confusion **"What do you mean?"**

**"You're hiding something."** Rangiku stared at her friend accusingly.

The shorter girl's eyes began to wonder around the hallway causing Rangiku to smirk victoriously at having hit the nail on the head. **"So?"**

**"Can't tell you."**

**"What do you mean, you can't tell me?"** Rangiku asked with a frown.

**"Exactly that." **

**"Fine but I will find out sooner or later, you're forgetting I know you better than anyone."**

The shorter girl smirked at the comment **"I think Shihōin will disagree."**

The blonde looked at her friend with a confused expression **"You like her don't you?"** a smirk made its way to her lips as she saw a light blush take over her friend's cheeks.

**"We've been over this."**

**"Yeah, last time we went over the fact that you were physically attracted to her and you only saw her as an easy fuck. But now I'm asking you whether you like her emotionally."**

Soi turned her attention to the lockers, hoping to hide the deepening blush. **"W-we should get to class**." She stuttered as she power walked towards her classroom causing Rangiku to giggle.

'Finally, the old Soi is coming back. She's finally opening up to me again! I guess I have Miss Shihōin to thank for that... Whatever you're doing Miss I really hope you can bring back the old Soi.' She thought before running after her friend.


End file.
